Those Obnoxious Ghosts
by NeoMark
Summary: Danny Fenton is chosen to save the world from invaders. Unfortunately for him, it's not his opponent's powers that worry him... it's when she declares she wishes to be his wife that horrifies him.
1. Chapter 1: Invaders Arrive

In the town of Amity Park, one thing has plagued its people for months… and that is ghosts.

Yes, ghosts, spiritual beings that cause trouble almost every day.

And this town has a protector named Danny Phantom.

What only a small amount know is that this ghost is actually a human who has been infused with powerful ectoplasm, allowing him to turn into a ghostly superhero. His real name is Danny Fenton.

Since the incident, Danny has used his powers to act as the city's protector from ghosts and spirits who cause harm.

However, he's never dealt with something alien… that is about to change.

* * *

Just last night, Danny saved someone he cared for, a little girl cloned from his DNA named Danielle. She was a surrogate little sister and he'd never let any harm befall her.

Danny was in a good mood from that, ready for bed after he helped his father out of the large container that he kept the ghosts in. He felt like he could handle anything.

"There's nothing on Earth I can't handle."

He didn't realize how overconfident he was being.

* * *

Reaching near Earth's moon is something… very unexpected.

It's some kind of spaceship.

And it has set its sights on Amity Park.

* * *

"Man, what a night…" Danny muttered as he flew across the town.

Today has been packed. First he had to deal with Skulker and his latest attempt to make a pelt out of him, Lancer gave a pop quiz, which he will be lucky if he got a C- at the most, Dash stuffed him in his locker again, then the Lunch Lady attacked an all vegetarian restaurant, a ghostly wolf attacked a butcher shop and also he had to deal with the Box Ghost for the 12th time this week, and it's only TUESDAY!

Anyway, it''s been a long day, so he was eager to just get home, finish the last of his homework and then call it a night.

However, fate rarely ever makes things easy for this young, half ghost hero, it seems.

Suddenly, his ghost sense activated once more and he sighed in annoyance.

"Darn it, is this day ever going to calm down?...'Danny muttered in annoyance as he then saw what cause it.

It was an ectopus that was in the forest, swirling around and acting like a typical, generic, non sentient ghost. Danny flew down, pulled out his thermos and sucked it inside of it.

"There...anything else?"Danny muttered sarcastically to himself.

Seeing nothing, he flew away, landed in his neighborhood, changed back into his ghostly form and soon started heading in the direction of his house.

Unknown to him, someone was spying on him…and it's NOT a ghost.

"There he is, Daniel James Fenton, sir." An unknown man said as he looked at his spying device.

"14 years old, American, unimpressive, it fits our description of him…." He continued.

"All tight…do it!" Another man ordered.

Suddenly the limousine drove fast, stopped right in front of a surprised Danny, who was suddenly forced inside by a large man, despite his protests. Soon the limo drove off and Danny was being held against his will by the large man, who won't let him go.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Danny shouted as he soon found himself being abducted.

At first he thought this might be Vlad's doing, however, he noticed that these guys don't seem to be ghosts since they didn't trigger his ghost sense.

"What's going on here? Who are you guys?!" Danny demanded, deciding to hold back his ghost powers until he had no choice here.

He then noticed a lot of military jeeps, helicopters and a bunch of other stuff were also heading in this direction and Danny blinked.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked, totally lost right now.

Suddenly the limo did a sharp stop, and since Danny didn't have his seat belt on, he jerked forward and fell to the ground.

"Get out...We made it to your house…" The old man, who is clearly the boss, said suddenly.

Danny groaned, then sent them a nasty look.

"Geez, just what is going on here?" Danny demanded but got no answer.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man said.

* * *

Back in space, the UFO stops behind the moon. Inside, a large figure looks at the monitor and sees Amity Park's hero being escorted out of a limousine.

"It this the one who has been selected. He seems easy enough." He speaks out to a figure in the room nearby. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Father!" A perky female voice called out.

"Perfect… we'll be making our introduction soon."

* * *

"So, what's this about?" Danny asked.

These men are in his living room, with his parents and sister equally as confused. Sam is annoyed with the presence of Government agents while Tucker just admires their snazzy outfits.

"Why are you in our home?!" Maddie asked, not pleased by these strangers.

"I take it you know what an alien is?" The lead man in black said.

"Well… yeah." Danny said, questioning why this man is asking the obvious.

"What would you say if I told you that you will be facing off against an alien?"

All of the Fentons just stare.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack spoke up.

In that instant… a bolt of lightning struck outside. After it ended, a knock on the door is heard.

"May I come in?" A deep male voice called out.

The Fentons and their usual guests stare in confusion.

"I believe, since it's your house, that it's for you." The man said.

Reluctantly, Danny walked to the door and opened it.

What he saw was more than surprising.

He was a large hulking figure of a man, that was even bigger than his dad. He saw black hair with horns, evil looking eyes and a fanged smile.

He was big , he was tall and he looked menacing...

"Hello there, I am Mr. Invader." The creature said with an oddly friendly tone.

* * *

**Here we go, a collab with me and FlowerPrincess11.**

**Thank her for most of what's here. Update (hopefully) soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet Lum

_**Meet Lum**_

After the arrival of Mr. Invader, everyone moved back into the living room and soon the large man and the government agents explained the entire situation.

"Everyone, this is Mr. Invader, ruler of the planet Uru. They've come to conquer our world, and they choose a random citizen of our world to act as its champion." The lead agent says.

That is where the catch comes in...

"Say what?! You guys want me to fight this guy?!" Danny exclaimed in disbelief.

"WHAT?!" Maddie exclaimed while Jack and the others looked stunned.

"That is correct, Mr. Invader and his people have given a condition regarding the invasion of Earth..."The man said.

"They have randomly chosen an inhabitant of earth, you, to get in a duel with him and if he loses...

"We will go back to our planet in peace." Invader said with a smile.

Danny blinked in surprise, but paused a bit.

"Really? If I win… you'll go away peacefully, without a fight? Just like that?" Danny questioned, feeling a little suspicious.

"This doesn't sound like a typical alien invasion...and who would give the enemy a CHANCE to beat them?" Jazz called out.

Something seems weird here.

"Yes, on my honor.. .You see, my race is a warmongering one, but we also believe in giving people a fighting chance, as a sign of honor." Invader said and Danny blinked.

"Honor?" Danny repeated.

He couldn't believe this, he has to face against an alien in a duel if he wants to save his planet from being invaded. Naturally, he would be all for fighting this guy if he was Danny Phantom, but they are expecting Danny FENTON to do it...

"Geez, what did I do?"Danny thought as the strange guy from earlier now got down on his knees.

"Please, dedicate your young life to saving our planet..."The man begged.

Danny's parents got mad now.

"WHO ARE YOU TO MAKE SUCH A DEMAND?! YOU'RE EXPECTING A YOUNG BOY TO FIGHT YOUR BATTLE?!" Maddie shouted in outrage.

"WHY SHOULD OUR SON HAVE TO RISK HIS LIFE? WHY CAN'T YOU OR AN ADULT DO IT?!" Jack shouted, just as angry. "I'M HIS FATHER, WHY NOT ASK ME?!"

"It does not work like that." Mr. Invader called out. "It's a random selection. Your son just happened to be the one chosen from the names we gathered."

Danny however stopped them, surprising everyone when he turned to their unwanted guests.

This is so messed up but if he does nothing, the world will be taken over by aliens and as strong as he is as Danny Phantom, he is not sure if he could take on an entire race of invading extraterrestrials by himself. At least this way, he just has to face one opponent...even if this guy is big and intimidating looking...but he has to be sure about something before he agrees to any of this.

"If I fight you...what are the rules of the battle? What's allowed and not allowed?" Danny asked, having experienced a lot of trickery in the past.

He has to make sure he doesn't let this creep fool him. Invader however, let out a hearty chuckle, and for a moment, he sort of reminded Danny of his own father, before he answered.

'Actually boy, I am not going to be the one you will duel with..." Invader said and Danny blinked, while Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny's parents also looked confused.

"You aren't...then who?" Danny questioned and got a bad feeling.

If this big guy isn't going to be the one he fights against to save his world...then who?

Suddenly, there was trembling and strange noises.

"Huh? what's going on?" Danny questioned.

"Right on time, your opponent has just arrived" Invader said.

"My opponent?...'Danny questioned, getting nervous.

Before anyone realize, a lighting bolt busted through the roof, sending everyone flying back. Danny hit the wall, groaned and was nearly blinded by this light.

Once it faded, he opened his eyes and saw that a new person joined the room.

"Huh?" Danny let out as he saw who is here now.

It's a girl! Danny saw what looked to be a slender, busty teenage girl with long green hair, big, innocent looking blue eyes with a hint of blue eye shadow, and probably her most noticeable feature is that fact that she is wearing nothing but a tiger striped bikini and boots, showing off her body. He also saw little horns growing out of her head.

Danny felt a light blush come to his face.

'Beautiful..." Danny thought, his eyes still on her...until he realized that this girl is not human.

"Hello, sorry to keep you waiting ! I'm your opponent, Lum." The green haired girl said, showing off a pretty but fanged tooth smile.

Danny blinked, snapping out of the daze he briefly found himself in.

"A GIRL?!" Sam exclaimed in shock.

She isn't the only one. Danny, now that the shock wore off, sent her a frown since she is the one he has to face in battle. He doesn't trust this, if it was with the big guy, he could see some logic, but this girl looks harmless.

That made her suspicious to Danny, since he knew from this past year of being Danny Phantom, that nothing is ever as simple as it appears to be.

"You're my opponent?"Danny questioned and the girl nodded. "What's the catch?" Danny said as he turned to Invader, who just chuckled again, making him look less scary than he did earlier.

"This is my daughter, Lum… if you can grab her horns in a game of tag within ten days, you win." Invader said.

"Tag?" Jazz questioned.

"We found that it was the duel that would lead to the least amount of bloodshed." Invader admitted.

"So, all Danny has to do is grab her horns tomorrow, and he wins?" Tucker asked.

"Yes..." Invader said.

"Don't get cocky, I am not easy to catch..."Lum said simply and Danny sent her a suspicious look.

"You still didn't answer my question, IS there anything that is not allowed?..."Danny asked.

"You are an inquisitive one...I like that in an opponent..." Lum said in an almost teasing sort of way.

"The only rule is that neither is allowed to kill each other during the competition, other than that, anything goes." Invader admitted and Danny sighed.

"I guess I don't really have a choice here… okay, I'll duel your daughter but you guys better keep your end of the bargain if I win... " Danny said seriously while his parents looked worried.

The old guy grabbed his hand...

"Thank you, son...you are doing a great, heroic service for your planet..." The old guy said.

"Well, that's that..." Invader said simply.

Soon a bunch of reporters came in to ask Danny questions about what he just agreed to and Danny hated this more and more.

But like he said earlier, he has no choice.

Once they finished, Invader told him that the first day of the duel will be tomorrow, first thing in the morning, in the middle of the town, so he better get plenty of rest...However, before he and his daughter left, Lum actually walked up to Danny, who is still glaring at her, not trusting her at all.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, and Lum just giggled a little.

It made this even weirder, especially the way she smiled at him...It's way too innocent to belong to a world conquering alien.

"I would like you wish you luck for tomorrow… you are going to need it..." Lum said before she left with her father to go to their spaceship.

Danny frowned hard as he watched her leave.

"Danny, are you really going to chase after her tomorrow?" Jazz asked in worry.

"You heard them, I don't have a choice...it's either grab her horns or we will have to rename the earth to Invader-ville." Danny said.

"I don't like this Danny, this sounds way to simple...and I don't trust that Lum girl..." Sam said in a naturally suspicious tone of voice.

"I don't either, so tomorrow, we have to be prepared for anything." Danny said, while his friends and sister nodded.

Danny soon left for his bedroom, determined to get all the sleep that he can get for his duel tomorrow.

He knows that he is going to need it.

Lum seems too innocent but he knows that you can't be fooled by an opponent's looks, she has something planned for tomorrow… well, Danny is just going to have to figure something out.

On the ship, Lum and her father discuss their plan.

"So, what is your plan, daughter?" Mr. Invader asked.

"I'll just roam his residence known as Amity Park." Lum said. "I plan to win and get to know this planet pretty well."

As she says this, she thinks back to the human. This "Danny Fenton" who she will compete against.

She finds him rather cute.

"Don't get carried away, daughter. This planet has ghosts." He warned her.

"Ghosts, father?" She asked.

"Yes. Someone known as Danny Phantom acting as a sort of protector for the humans. As far as we can tell, he spends most of his time in the city your challenger is from. This Danny is not that one, so you needn't worry about any superpowers during battle."

Lum nodded.

She was looking forward to this.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tag Race

_**The Tag Race**_

_The Next Day_

The following morning was the first day of the tag race. Danny arrived there at exactly 8:00am in the morning and everyone in town was there. There were news cameras, no doubt just so the rest of the world could get all of this on camera.

Danny was in his corner, doing some warm ups to get ready, while Lum just stood there, with an innocent smile on her face, like she didn't even taking this seriously.

Danny didn't know if she was doing it on purpose to bug him or if she really was that oblivious.

"You ready man?" Tucker asked as he, Sam and Jazz were here to cheer him on, just like his parents, who were still worried.

They knew nothing about these aliens and had no idea what kind of tricks they have up their sleeves.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Danny said, getting in position.

Since this is the first day out of ten days, he would try and observe what kind of moves Lum has, though it doesn't mean he wasn't going to try to tag her.

They were both in position, blue eyes briefly met blue eyes, one in a glare and the other with playful indifference.

Soon the contest started and Danny sprinted towards Lum, with every intention of grabbing those horns of her. Lum didn't even try to move just yet.

Danny knew she had something up but he had to take a chance. However, as he was only a foot away from her, she jumped into the air, several feet to be more precise and didn't land back down.

Danny saw why, she is just floating in the air, sending him that playful smile on her face as she was in the air.

_**"YOU CAN FLY?!" **_Danny shouted at this, while Lum just giggled.

"You should have done your homework…" Lum said in a teasing sort of way as she literally looked down on him.

"_**WE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOUR RACE EXISTED BEFORE NOW!**_" He shouted

Lum just shrugged with playful indifference.

Danny growled, feeling so frustrated. If he was in his ghost form, he could easily fly after her, but with the entire world watching, that's out of the question.

He has to think of something else…

_**"TIME OUT! TIME OUT!...**_'Danny shouted.

"You can't call a timeout!" Lum said to him.

"Your dad said that as long as there is no killing, anything goes!..."Danny shouted at her, shocking her with his tone.

The referee checked the rule book and well…since no one has ever called for a time out before, there isn't _really_ a rule against it, so they allowed it but they would only give Danny five minutes.

He used that time to get to Sam, Tucker and Jazz, as they huddled together to quickly discuss a new strategy.

"I knew that it sounded too easy." Sam said in a displeased voice.

"Now what are you going to do?" Tucker asked.

"I don't know…this is so frustrating…it would be so much easier with my powers." Danny whispered to his team.

"This isn't good Danny, if you don't grab Lum's horns before the deadline…you might have to reveal yourself as Danny Phantom in order to have a real chance." Jazz whispered back.

'Let's leave that as a last resort." Danny said, hoping that it wouldn't have to come to that.

"How can a human catch up with a flying alien girl who probably has more tricks up her sleeves?!" Danny asked in frustration.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_All the way in japan_

One household was watching the match that would decide the fate of the world. The Moroboshi family to be more precise, along with Shinobu Miyaki, the girlfriend of the son, Ataru Moroboshi.

"Oh my…" Shinobu said in worry as were Ataru's parents.

Meanwhile Ataru was looking at the screen intensively, but not for the reasons everyone else was.

"Man, oh man, what a fine lookin' big busted babe! I don't see why they didn't pick me to tag her." Ataru said as he drooled over the image of the alien girl, paying close attention to the fact that she is clad only in a bikini.

Shinobu heard this and slapped him across the face.

"You idiotic pervert! Can't you see that the fate of the world is at stake here!" Shinobu yelled at him, along with a few more slaps.

Ataru's parents saw this, did nothing to stop this and the mother just muttered this to her husband.

"We never should have had him…" She said, before they all continued to watch the tag match that would decide the fate of the world.

* * *

_Back in America_

_With Lum_

The Princess of Uru was still in the air, as she waited for her opponent to finish his time out. Honestly, Lum didn't even know that those weren't against the rules since no one ever bothered to call for one before.

She saw her opponent, a boy named Daniel James Fenton, or Danny Fenton as his loved ones seemed fond of calling him. He is a young earthling, a teenager like her, with dark black hair, blue eyes and a short stature and slim built. There wasn't anything remarkable in his appearance or in his records, so that's why her father thought this would have been an easy match.

However, so far, he seems determined to beat her and was displeased to find out that she can fly. Hey, anything goes during the Tag Race.

Lum saw him talking with some other earthlings, before his time out was up. He then got back in position and he sent her another serious look, which Lum responded with a coy smile.

This is what Lum loves about these competitions… a determined opponent makes this more interesting and it will make her victory all the more worthwhile.

Danny yelled as he ran to chase her and Lum kept flying, remaining purposely out of his reach and jumping and flying away each time he got close, leaving him frustrated.

"Like I told you last night, I'm not easy to catch." Lum said, while the boy made another grab at her, which she once again managed to avoid.

"Well, I don't quit easy, either." Danny shouted at her as he kept chasing her, with every attempt to grab her possible.

This chase continued for hours until the time limit for today ran out and the poor boy could not catch her, despite his best efforts. Once the time limit for the day happened, Danny collapsed on the ground, exhausted, angry and very frustrated.

"Darn it." He muttered, unable to believe that one day was wasted but at the very least he managed to learn some of Lum's tricks.

"Don't worry son…you'll get her tomorrow…" Jack said in compassion to his son, wishing that he didn't have to bare such a burden on his shoulders alone.

"Yes I will…" Danny said as he and his family left for home, trying to ignore the looks of disappointment and even the glares of the other citizens.

_The nerve…what do they expect? It's not like I can fly and grab her…as far as they know anyway._

"I really hope that I don't have to resort to that." Danny thought, feeling all kinds of frustrations right now.

Danny soon went to his room, and to his anger, saw an unwanted guest in it.

"What do you want, Plasmius?" Danny shouted at the sight of his arch enemy who sent him a fang toothed grin.

"Oh, nothing special Daniel." He said. "So, I saw what happened on the television today."

"You are aware if I lose, they'll enslave the world. That means you too." Danny pointed out.

"Unless I actually used my powers on her father…" Vlad responded.

"Can it Plasmius, I am in no mood…" Danny shouted.

"I just found it frustrating…you could easily defeat that alien girl if you merely used your powers…though that would mean giving up your secret." Vlad mocked and was nearly hit by an ecto blast from an enraged Danny.

"Well, it seems that I should be on my way…good luck tomorrow Daniel, just remember, should you fail…you'll fail the entire world…" Vlad mocked before disappearing.

Danny gritted his teeth in anger, before trying to force himself to become calm…

"I still got time…tomorrow, I'll beat her…"Danny muttered in determination.

He is going to beat Lum without having to resort to that.

* * *

_Four days later._

_**"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I STILL HAVEN'T BEATEN HER! OW!"**_ Danny shouted and then hissed in pain over the suffering his body took today and the few days after.

He kept chasing after

"What am I going to do?!...'Danny shouted in frustration.

The days are limited and Lum's flying made it impossible for a normal human to catch her. Emphasis on _**NORMAL**_… which he is still pretending to be.

"Calm down, Danny!" Tucker said to his best friend, who turned to face him, with a desperate, despairing look on his face.

_**"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?!**_ Tomorrow is the fifth day of the match and I am no closer to grabbing Lum's than I was on the first day!"Danny shouted.

"Danny…" Sam said in concern, only for Danny to punch a wall out of pure frustration.

"This stinks! Beating Lum is so close yet so far." Danny whispered and everyone knew what he is implying.

"Danny, I know what you are thinking but you still have time… you can still think of another way." Sam said as she put a hand on his shoulder, and saw the desperate look on his face.

She knows that Danny is talking about using his powers, but that would mean giving up his secret and… if he does that, everyone, especially the Guys In White would know the truth about him and she is not sure if saving the world will be enough to spare him from the sheer hatred they and many others in this world have against him.

"I am just so lost now…how can a human beat someone that can fly?" Danny asked to himself.

"By evening the odds…'Jack said as he and Maddie suddenly appeared.

"Mom? Dad? How much did you hear?" Danny asked.

They didn't mention his powers, so he was sure they weren't clued in.

"We heard enough… Danny, your father and I have been working and we might have came up with an idea so you can catch up with Lum, even when she is in the air." Maddie said, surprising her son.

_**"REALLY?!" **_Danny asked, feeling some hope, the others looked hopeful too.

His dad then pulled something from behind and Danny's grin widened when he saw what it was.

Maybe there really _is_ a chance now.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_The Fifth Day of the Tag race_

They were late, but they wanted to make sure their ticket to victory was perfect. As Danny walked into town, people were giving his silent glares, wanting him not to fail or else they'd have word with him.

But this time, he was ready.

Lum stood in the middle of the street, waiting for her opponent. She saw him and smiled.

"Ready to fail again?" She asked before she flew into the air. She flew far enough that she was confident Danny couldn't reach her.

"Actually, no I'm not."

To her surprise, Lum looked to her side and saw Danny, flying next to her.

"How?!"

She looked at his back, seeing a jetpack.

_**"THAT'S CHEATING!"**_

"You guys said anything goes!" He responded.

Lum groaned, realizing he's right.

"Well, that doesn't mean you can beat me!"

Lum shot a charge of electricity at her opponent, making everyone gasp in horror at that attack, not expecting it from the alien girl.

Suddenly, Danny was sent flying onto a rooftop, much to the horror of the people of Amity Park, including those who know him personally.

However, since no one could see him, Danny chose to use his intangibility to avoid crashing. Once he was sure, he decided to go ghost and fly up. Once he made it to the rooftop, he returned to human form. He noticed the jet pack was smoking.

"Normally, this would be dangerous even for me… but I have no other option." He turns it on and flies towards his target.

He remembered what he talked about last night with his father.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, Dad?" Danny asked as he tried on the jetpack._

_"You'll be fine, Danny." Jack insisted._

_"I don't know… maybe…"_

_"Maybe what, son?"_

_"Maybe we could have Danny Phantom dress as me? At least his powers would make it easier to win."_

_"You want us to work with that Phantom punk?" Jack asks, sounding a bit insulted._

_"At least he can fly and shoot lasers at her." Danny defended._

_"Even if that Ghost Kid was willing, I doubt we could get away with it. They said anything goes, but you're the one chosen." Jack said. "You both might have the same first name… somehow... but I doubt that's enough to fool them."_

_"So, how would you win if you were in my place?" Danny asked, sounding worried._

_"Just promise me you'll win." Jack said, putting a hand on his son's shoulder. "Look on the bright side, son, it can't be worse than marriage!"...'He whispered, making sure Maddie or the other females didn't overhear this._

_Danny rose one eyebrow._

_"How does a competition for Earth's survival compare to marriage?"_

_"Simple…" Jack said with a smile. "Men who marry the women they love have to give it their all for the their whole lives. At least here, you'll never have to see this girl again."..."Jack said in a chipper sounding way while Danny looked at his father strangely._

_"Still weird you compare this to marriage." Danny pointed out._

_"Marriage is like a battle, you gotta do whatever you can to come out on top."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Poor guy… he did show a good effort."Lum admitted as she floated aimlessly and was going to continue to fly until the time ran out.

Until...

_**"HEY, PRINCESS!" **_Danny's voice called.

"What?" Lum said as she turned around.

To her horror, she saw her opponent, Danny Fenton, still with his malfunctioning jet pack was now leading in her direction, his arms stretched out and a grin that says "got you" plastered on his face as he came flying at 100 mph.

_**"WHAT?!"** _Lum screamed and before she could react or fly away, Danny latched onto her, holding onto her waist since he couldn't properly control the trajectory.

Everyone gasped when they saw Danny clinging to Lum, who was still 20 feet in the air and the alien princess snapped out of it and tried to shake him off.

"Let go of me!" Lum shouted in indignation.

_**'NOT! HAPPENING!" **_Danny shouted as he literally tried to climb up her body in order to reach her horns.

_**"NO!**_" Lum shouted as she zapped him, shocking everyone who saw it.

_**'DANNY!" **_Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Danny's parents exclaimed in horror, they had no idea that Lum possessed a power like that.

A right now, she is using it on poor Danny who was screaming in pain.

_**"AAAAHHHHHHH!**_" 'Danny screamed in pain but still clung to Lum as if his life was dependent on it.

_**"OH NO! THIS LOOKS LIKE IT COULD BE IT, FOLKS! DANNY FENTON WAS SO CLOSE TO GRABBING LUM'S HORNS AND THE ALIEN PRINCESS IS NOW ELECTROCUTING HIM…OH, THE HORROR!" **_The announcer said.

_**"AAAAHHHHHHH!**_...'Danny shouted and once the zap was over.

However, to Lum and everyone else's surprises (except Team Phantom, who knew of Danny's super durability) he still held on her, and while still sore, kept his grip on her and continued to climb up her body.

_**"I… I DON'T BELIEVE IT, LADIES AND GENTLEMAN! OUR CHAMPION IS STILL GOING FOR IT, DESPITE ALL THE ZAPS LUM IS GIVING HIM..I HAVE NEVER SEEN SUCH WILL AND DETERMINATION!**_" The announcer said as Lum zapped Danny again.

_**"NO!" **_Maddie and Jack said as they tried to race to the field to do something…anything to help Danny, only to be held back by some guards.

"You can't intervene with the match or it will be void."One guard said.

_**"I DON'T CARE! THAT ALIEN GIRL IS TRYING TO KILL HIM!" **_Maddie screamed as the guards restrained Jack and her, making it unable to for them to interfere.

Meanwhile despite each zap Lum sent him, Danny refused to let go. Lum's annoyance soon was replaced with worry and maybe even some pity, for some reason.

"Just give up already and the pain will stop." Lum said.

To her surprise, Danny, despite the pain that he was in, still had the strength to hold onto her and then sent her a look that surprised her.

_**"I…WILL…NEVER…GIVE…UP…I….PROMISED…MY…FRIENDS…AND….MY…FAMILY… "**_Danny let out.

That surprised Lum.

"You promised?" Lum asked, actually stopping that zaps for that brief moment.

_**"I PROMISED!" **_Danny shouted and using the last of his strength and Lum's moment of surprise, to climb the rest of the way up and was about to grab her horns.

Lum gasped.

"Oh no you don't!" Lum said as she zapped him once more but it was too late. Danny used all of his strength and grabbed her horns, even as he was in excruciating pain.

_**"AHHHH!**_" Danny shouted as he held onto her horns until the zapping stop.

Once he did, Lum, out of shock, floated back to the ground and everyone saw that Danny's hands were on her horns… just as the time ran out.

Everyone could not believe it, but Danny's hands were on Lum's horns, he beat her and the world has been saved.

Soon everyone started cheering and the announcer shouted to the heavens.

_**"HE DID IT! HE FINALLY DID IT! DANNY FENTON SAVED THE EARTH ON THE FIFTH DAY!" **_The announcer shouted and Danny, despite the pain he is, smiled as he finally let go of Lum's horns and got up and started cheering widely.

_**"I DID IT! I ACTUALLY DID IT! I WON! YES!**_" Danny shouted as he jumped and cheered.

Soon his friends and family ran to him.

_**'DANNY!" **_Sam said as she hugged him.

_**"YOU DID IT!" **_Tucker shouted as he hugged him too!

_**"I KNEW THAT YOU COULD DO IT!**_" Jazz shouted proudly as she hugged her brother, followed by her parents.

_**"WE'RE SO PROUD OF YOU!" **_Jack and Maddie said as they hugged their son and the one who saved their world from being invaded by aliens.

'I did it, I actually did it!" Danny said, still in amazement.

He managed to save the world without having to use his powers… The world and his secret are safe.

This _**ROCKS!**_

Soon the crowds came to congratulate Danny over his victory, the reporters took pictures and asked questions and Lum…still stood there, with a stunned look on her face, as everyone continued to congratulate her competitor.

_"He beat me…he actually beat me…" _Lum thought, still stunned by the whole thing as the citizens of Earth all cheered over their savior and then lifted him up to cheer his name.

_**"THREE CHEERS FOR DANNY FENTON!**_"Someone shouted and everyone started cheering for Danny, while Danny was still in amazement.

"I did it...I did it..." He repeated in happiness.

* * *

_Later_

The world was saved, the aliens left for home and all of the humans went off the celebrate the fact that just managed to avoid being invaded and turned into slaves. All the aliens were gone and Earth can finally go back to normal.

Well...almost all of the aliens were gone.

One stayed back, with a very annoyed from on her face.

It is Lum, the princess of Uru and the girl who lost the competition, who was now on top of a sky scraper, looking annoyed and confused.

The alien princess still could not believe that she actually lost the tag race to some weak looking human boy...though his use of that jet pack certainly did help him in the end but something doesn't feel right...

_"Just how did he manage to beat me? and how did he even managed to survive everything I did to him?" _Lum thought in confusion.

She didn't know a lot about humans but she knew that compared to her species, they are pretty behind of the times and much weaker. They can't fly or seem to have special abilities of their own, other than the ability to make gadgets, which is still limited compared to what her species is able to create. However that...that _boy._..is so strange.

He not only managed to survive multiple zaps from her and _still _have the strength to hold onto her but the look in his eyes, in that moment he told her that he was doing this for his family in friends...Lum didn't see a young, scared boy hoping for a miracle.

She was someone strong vowing to protect his love ones, no matter how much pay he would have to endure to pay the cost. Lum actually kind of admired that about him but something just isn't computing here and she does not like it.

Just how did someone whom seem so unimpressive on his profile, prove to be so strong in the end?

That's why she snuck out of the ship and came back to Earth, despite her father's protests since it was against the rules of the tag race. There is just something about that Danny Fenton boy that is confusing her...he is hiding something, something happened during the tag race that she didn't know about that gave him an edge and she is determined to find out. However, the alien princess then noticed a humanoid creature flying, one with white hair and a dark suit.

_"Huh?_" Lum thought in confusion as curiosity got the better of her and she decided to investigate.

* * *

She soon saw the creature fly to a place that looks to have a large space ship on it's roof, called**_ "FentonWorks" _**thanks to a big sigh.

_"Fenton? Is that not the name of the boy I faced in the tag race?_" Lum thought as she flew to the window and saw a glowing boy in a bedroom.

That's where Lum finally got a good look of him...

He had white hair, green eyes and wore a black and white jumpsuit and Lum felt a light flush come to her cheeks when she finally saw him for the first time.  
He's kind of cute...not handsome like Rei is, but not bad either. Lum was about to introduce herself but suddenly two rings appeared and the white haired boy was soon replaced with a black hair boy with blue eyes and Lum gasped.

"Danny Fenton..." Lum whispered in shock, until realization dawned on her.

He has powers...he clearly does...she didn't know how, but unlike the rest of his species, he has special abilities...

_"So **that's** how he managed to beat me._" Lum thought, not liking this.

She wondered if she could ask her father if this counts as cheating but then remembered that it was an anything goes sort of thing. However, she then saw the boy lay on his bed, looking to the ceiling.

"What a day... alien invasion... lighting blast... super hot alien princesses... saving the world as Danny Fenton..." Danny muttered.

Lum heard this and blushed at how he referred to her as being _"super hot"._ She kept listening in on what he is saying, wanting to find out just what the heck he is and what he truly did during the match.

Danny laid on his bed with a tired smile on his face.

After his victory, his folks took him to the hospital, where he had to overshadow some doctors to give some half baked explanation as to how Lum's zaps didn't kill him and how he managed to recover without giving away his secret and thankfully his parents were gullible enough to believe it. After that, he dealt with reporters and his folks and him celebrated and he was happy... until he had to deal with a stray ghost cat who was causing trouble and he sighed.

Even saving the world from an alien invasion, he can't catch a break. He wanted to go to sleep now but he was still thinking out loud about what has happened today.

"Man, if marriage is anything like what happened today, men don't have it easy." Danny chuckled a bit, referring to a conversation he had with his dad before the tag race.

He kept saying that marriage is like a battle, you must do whatever it takes to come out on top.

"Marriage?" Lum asked in a confused tone, shocking Danny as he was now aware of her pretense and he got all defensive.

**_"WHY ARE YO BACK?! I WON!" _**Danny shouted, not liking this at all. He then remembered he just transformed. "Did you see anything?!"

_What is she doing here?!_

Lum blinked in confusion,having heard the part of the boy talking about marriage, just after he was going over what happened at the tag and of course, how he referred to her as "_super hot"...and _then he said something about marriage.

_Marriage? What is he talking about?_ Lum thought in confusion.

Today was suppose to be a competition to fight for his planet's freedom, what on earth does marriage have to do with any of this?

_Unless… __Wait…does this mean...that he wants to... **marry** me? _Lum thought, in shock, unable to believe this.

She thought about what he just said and smiled widely for some reason. Danny didn't know what was going on in her head as she suddenly walked towards him and Danny didn't like that weird smile on her face right now.

"Okay, if you insist...I'll marry you." Lum said happily with a smile.

Danny blinked and then froze upon hearing that and blinked again, wondering if he heard her right.

"Um...come again?" Danny asked and to his horror, the alien princess suddenly ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey, what...what are you doing?!" Danny exclaimed as he tried to squirm out of her hug, but no such luck.

**_"DARLING!" _**Lum exclaimed in glee and Danny froze upon hearing this.

**_"DARLING?!" _**Danny shouted as the freaky alien princess then tried to cuddle with him of all things.

_"WHAT'S COME OVER THIS CRAZY CHICK?!_" Danny thought in horror as she wouldn't let go of him.

"Darling, on my planet, marriage proposals are very sacred... I plan on spending the rest of my life with you..." Lum said in a whisper and Danny froze, his eyes widen when he heard this... "So, you better not cheat on me or..." Lum said and then decided to give him a warning shock.

**_"AHHH!" _**Danny shouted over the electric blast, but due to his powers and healing factor, managed to recover, only to find himself trapped in the arms of a very crazy and lovesick alien princess.

_'Oh, darling…" _Lum said as she held her new love in her arms, who was trying with all of his might to get out.

**_'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" _**Danny shouted.

* * *

**Than you FP11 for your help and patience.**


	4. Chapter 4: Lum the Pest

_**Lum the Pest**_

Just a few hours ago, Danny won a contest to prevent an alien invasion. He succeeded and the Earth was saved. However, the alien princess, who he competed against is still here.

He was reminding himself of something his father said, how a battle was like marriage.

She overheard him… and has apparently made a big misunderstanding.

She thinks he wants to marry her… and **_accepted_** it.

**_"WHOA!_** Hold it!" Danny shouted. "You got it wrong!" Danny shouted as he backed away, only for Lum to walk closer, with that smile on her face.

"I disagree, Darling." Lum said. "You called me by your Earth terminology of "_hot_" which means attractive." She then lifted him off his feet as she levitated. "That's all the proof I need!"

Danny rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't mean- …What I-…I just-….You know what, forget it!" Danny morphs and uses his intangibility to get out of Lum's grip. "Get out of my house and off my planet!"He yelled at her as he pointed to his sill opened window.

Lum looked at Danny, taking a moment to examine his sudden transformation. Just like she thought earlier, he looks really cute this way, dare she say, he's actually pretty handsome.

Lum eyed him both appreciatively and in confusion over a bunch of things.

"What is this? Why did you not use this ability before?" She wondered.

"I guess _you_ should have done your homework!"

Danny grabbed Lum by the wrist and, with intangibility, flew into the ceiling and dragged the alien girl with him. "I'm taking you back to space!"

As Danny flew, Lum pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"I don't think so, Darling!" She said with a huff and her hands at her hips.

"Stop calling me that!" Danny snapped, only to see a strange look in Lum's eyes.

He didn't like it.

"Now that I know what you are capable of… I wish to see what you can do!"

She fires bolts of electricity at him, causing Danny to use his shields for protection. Once they were gone, Danny fired his blasts of ectoplasmic energy at Lum.

In response, Lum twirled up to avoid the blasts.

She giggled.

"What's so funny?!" Danny demanded to know.

"It's just you're much more fun to play with now!" She said with that cutesy smile of hers.

She then flew to Danny and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What are you-…**_HANDS OFF!" _**Danny shouted but Lum didn't let go, she just kept giggling.

"I think I like you a lot!" Lum said as she come in to kiss Danny, who naturally freaked out at the sight of her lips.

**_"Whoa!"_**

In response, Danny used intangibility to get away from her before she could kiss him and he immediately tried flying away from her.

This causes Lum to be surprised, but she only giggles again.

"I can see you're shy… I think it's cute!" Lum shouted to her love.

"I AM NOT BEING **_SHY!" _**Danny shouted at her,

Lum has a mischievous smile as she fires more bolts of electricity at Danny. He manages to dodge all but the last one, causing him to fall down.

_**"AH!**_" Danny shouted.

Danny lands in the middle of the street…painfully.

"This brings a whole new meaning to the phrase "**_Love Hurts"."_**Danny muttered to himself.

Getting up, he sees Lum hovering while waving playfully at him. Danny sent her a glare.

"She's not _that_ pretty…" He mutters as he comes charging in with his hands glowing.

Once he's close enough, Danny fires and sends Lum flying upward. Once she appears gone, he sighs in relief. "It's back to space for her."

He turns around and chuckles lightly before he's tackled with a hug by the alien girl.

"That wasn't too nice! But you're too **_cute_** to not forgive." She said as she actually managed to kiss him on the cheek just now.

Danny grumbled and phased out of her grip again and immediately tried to wipe it clean, still glaring at her.

"Will you please go back to… _wherever _in the universe you came from?!" Danny demanded.

"I can't do that now!" Lum said as her hands are together. "I think I've fallen in love!"

"Well, I have **_NOT_**!" Danny shouted at her and Lum pouted.

"Yes, you have!" Lum said stubbornly.

Danny groaned.

"Okay, you clearly aren't listening, so… I'll just make you leave!" He decided.

He fired blasts at her again. In response, Lum shot lightning bolts that collide with his blasts. The explosion causes smoke to block their view of each other. Despite this, Danny could still hear her laughter.

"This is a fun game we're playing, darling!" Lum said playfully.

"This isn't a game, Lum! Go home!" He was getting very annoyed with her.

"Not unless you come with me!"

Finally lost all patience, Danny went through the smoke and looked for Lum.

"Where are you?!" He shouted.

"Here I am!"

Danny looked to where he heard the voice and saw her, on top of a building, waving innocently.

Danny flew to her as fast as he could as she flew to another building.

"You have to catch me!"

She flew off again when she felt something around her horns.

"Oh?"

She felt gloved hands on her horns, and knew who it was.

"Got you!" He said.

"Amazing!" Lum said, genuinely surprised. "Had you used your abilities, you would have won on the first day alone. Why did you not use them?"

"That's _my_ business!" Danny let go of her horns and glared at her. "Go back to your world, and don't come back." He turned and started to fly away.

"But you proposed to me!" She said.

This causes Danny to stop and get angry again.

_**"I DIDN'T! YOU JUST MISHEARD ME OUT OF CONTEXT!"**_

He flew to her, throwing a punch at her. However, the sight of her flinching causes him to pause.

She looked afraid of him. Clearly, despite her powers, she's no fighter like him. Danny sighed, despite how annoying she is, Danny doesn't like using his powers on someone who doesn't want to fight back.

He groaned again. "Look…" He lowered his arm. "Maybe we can talk about this peacefully." He suggested.

Lum quickly hugged him, earning another groan from him.

* * *

Back in Danny's room, he returns to human form, Lum still clinging to his back, making him practically carry her piggyback and she still won't let go…

"Darling!" Lum said as she cuddled him from behind but Danny had enough.

Danny became intangible, pulled out of her grip and Lum remained floating in the air and pouted in annoyance.

"Lum! You can't live here! If my parents see you, I'm dead and no one must know that an alien is still on this planet, it will cause a total panic." Danny said with his arms crossed and a glare in hopes she got the idea.

Lum refused.

"But darling, I don't want to leave you…it's only natural for married couples to live together." Lum said and Danny screamed in frustration.

'We are not married and I already told you that you have to go back to your own planet!" Danny shouted at her.

"I won't go back to Oniboshi unless you come with me...a wife and her husband must always be together." Lum said defiantly.

Danny finally lost it.

**_"I AM NOT YOUR HUSBAND! YOU ARE NOT MY WIFE! WE ARE NOT MARRIED! YOU MISUNDERSTOOD WHAT I SAID, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT YOU WERE THERE! SO GET LOST!_**" Danny shouted at her, only to flinch and take a step back when he saw the look in her eyes.

She looked… _heartbroken._

It's obvious that the alien princess wasn't used to being denied what she wanted.

Danny gulped, when all of a sudden… Lum started tearing up, on the verge of tears and Danny gasped when she suddenly dramatically collapse to the ground.

**_"Wah,_** and I came all this way because I just want to be with you, my love." Lum said as she started crying and covering her eyes and Danny gulped, his natural guilt over seeing a crying girl was working against him.

"Lum, don't… please don't cry… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." Danny said, feeling guilty, wondering if was a little too harsh.

He even placed a hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. Big mistake, as Lum briefly stopped crying, saw his attempts to comfort her as something romantic and smiled again.

"Darling, you _do_ love me...I am so happy!" Lum shouted as she pounced him, giving off zaps, despite his screams, not that the alien princess noticed.

**_"AHH!"_** Danny shouted, but managed to recover thanks to his healing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, which was thankfully still locked.

'Danny, son, are you alright?." His father Jack could be heard on the other end.

Danny, in a panic, then covered Lum's mouth, to keep her quiet, while Danny answered.

"I'm fine dad...I...uh...got a paper cut..." Danny lied, lamely.

Thankfully, it seemed to work on his ever gullible, oblivious dad.

"Oh, want me to get you a bandage?" Jack asked.

"No, I got it covered... thanks." Danny said quickly.

He then heard his dad walk away, and then sighed in relief.

"That was way too close…" Danny said in an exhausted voice, only to suddenly find himself in Lum's arms as she gave him bedroom eyes.

"Now, we are alone!" Lum said happily. She is about to kiss him on the cheek again when he phased out of her arms again.

"Go home, Lum. You can't stay here and I belong on Earth." He said seriously.

Lum looked saddened by his insistence. However, as she was about to fly away, she stopped and looked back.

"Why did you lie to father-in-law?" Lum asked.

"He is not your father-in-law and you are not living here… so leave now, before I make you leave." Danny said as he eyes glowered green in a warning, since Lum already saw him use his powers.

However, to his surprise, the alien princess then sent him a look… one that Danny does not like.

"Your father and your mother do not know of your powers, and neither do most of the people on this planet, do they? if they did, they wouldn't have given you such items when you could have easily beaten me with just flying and blasts." Lum said, in a smug sounding tone.

"I… I… uh-"

Danny stammered now and got nervous with the way Lum started to smirk. Like a cat about to corner a mouse and he knew which is which in this scenario. Lum took a step closer to him, that smug look still on her face.

"Darling… marriage is all about compromise, is it not? I will make this one for you… you invite me to live with you here… in your room and I will not tell mother-in-law and father-in-law about your powers." Lum said in a threatening tone of voice.

"You're _**blackmailing**_ me, now?!" Danny questioned.

"Blackmail sounds so wrong, I am merely making an agreement. Let your loving wife live with you, and we can both live together happily." Lum said and Danny gulped, knowing that she has him where she wants him.

He couldn't believe it. All his life, he wanted a hot girl to be all over him and right now, it's a complete bummer.

But he's not surrendering…not yet anyway…

"And what if I said…I don't care if my parents know?..." Danny said.

"You do care… if not, you wouldn't have done so many stupid stuff to hide your powers during the tag race, and if not your parents, you clearly don't want _someone_ to know…" Lum said, and Danny groaned, realizing that she's a lot smarter than she looks.

It's so unfair, Lum is prettier than Paulina, she flies, she's a princess and she walks around 24/7 in a bikini and she's got the figure to pull it off… why is he so miserable right now?

_"__I can't believe this._" Danny thought in dismay as he looked at Lum, still waiting for his reply.

"Fine.. .you can stay for a _while_, but you have to make sure that my parents never see you and that no one in Amity Park can find out are still on this planet, as I said, it will only cause a lot of problems." Danny said, while Lum still didn't let go.

"As I said, I am willing to compromise… as long as you invite me properly." Lum said with an edge in her tone.

Danny blinked, until he realized what she means. She flat out wants him to act like _he_ is asking _her_ to live with him.

"You gotta me kiddi-"

Danny was silenced when Lum's hands started charging electricity and Danny knew that he has no out right now.

"Lum?" Danny started, in an angry, indignant sounding voice.

"Yes, darling?" Lum said in a sweet tone of voice, acting like she wasn't totally blackmailing him right now.

It sort of irked Danny a bit.

"Will you please… live with me?" Danny said through his teeth and Lum looked really happy now.

"Oh Darling, yes!" Lum shouted as she hugged him again, zapping him and Danny tried to hold back his screams right now.

_Why me?!_

That was all he thought… at least before what Lum said next.

She wrapped her arms around him and looked into his eyes, still smiling that smile of hers that right now, unnerved him.

"Now to kiss the bride!" Lum said happily.

"Wha-"

For the next three seconds, Danny felt her lips pressed against his, resulting in a one sided kiss between them. Danny's eyes were wide in shock, while Lum's were closed, obviously enjoying this.

**_MUAH_**!

Once it was done, Danny froze then and there as Lum continued to hug him and giggling, still refusing to let him go.

"Oh, darling…we are going to be so happy together..._forever_…" Lum whispered before stealing another kiss from the already petrified boy.

Once his shock wore off, all that came to his mind was this.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Eventually, Lum let himself go, and soon floated around, examining his room.

"_Hmm…"_ Lum said as she looked around his room. "This place is small but I think I can make it work…Now, I suppose, as a married couple, we should sleep in the same bed."

This snaps him out of it and turn red.

_**"N****o****!**_" Danny yelled.

Letting her live here is one thing but he has to draw the line somewhere! He is not sharing his _**bed**_ with her!

Lum looked surprised by his outburst and then giggles, looking at him like he's cute or something.

"You're right… we haven't officially married yet, so we'll wait."

Danny placed his head in his hands and looked totally exasperated.

"Why is this happening to me?" He groaned out loud.

"I guess you're just lucky!" Lum said with her hands behind her back as she tilted to her side a bit, clearly clueless to how upset he is.

Danny groaned again and hit his head against the wall, almost sort of hoping to knock himself out or something but no luck, while Lum just stood there happily.

He really wondered how he is going to get out of _this _one…

* * *

**Once again, thank you Flower Princess11.**


	5. Chapter 5: Unhappily Married

**_Unhappily Married_**

_A few days later_

Danny had arrived to Casper High, they had a week off to celebrate that they were **_NOT_** taken over by aliens and now their vacation was over. Danny came to school, with a nervous look on his face.

His friend noticed.

"Dude, are you okay?" Tucker asked in concern.

"No, I am not… She could be anywhere." Danny said in a paranoid way and Sam frowned when she heard that.

She knew whom the "_she_" Danny is referring to...

His would-be bride, Lum.

"Danny, it's been a week since you last saw her… maybe she forgot about you and is chasing after some other guy now." Tucker said.

"I sure do hope so..." Danny groaned in worry.

A few days ago, Lum left for space, saying that she had to go settle some things in her own world in order to properly move in with him but she promised she would return to him, even though Danny told her that he didn't want her to come back.

That was almost a week ago and he has been dreading her return ever since.

"So you really haven't heard any word from her?" Sam asked.

"Yeah but she said she'd be back in a few days and I am freaking out…" Danny whispered to them.

"This is worse than the time Kitty tried to use me to make Johnny jealous…"

"Calm down little brother, we'll figure out a way to deal with her." Jazz said with a tired sigh.

She remembered her first encounter with her self-proclaimed "_sister-in-law"._

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Jazz came up stairs while her parents were down stairs, disconnecting the telephone and trying to ignore any remaining reporters who still wanted to interview her little brother._

_Her folks told them that they were not accepting any interviews; her brother had a long day and deserved his rest._

**_CRASH!_**

_"Huh?" Jazz said as she heard what sounds to be a ruckus happening._

_In her brother's room?!_

_"Let me go!" Was heard inside his room._

_"Danny!" Jazz exclaimed and immediately pulled out a Fenton Thermos, assuming the worst._

_Jazz kicked the door open, assuming that her brother was facing a ghostly enemy and might need her help. To her surprise, her brother is facing off against an enemy…but not a ghost._

_It's an enemy whom they all thought had left the planet hours ago…_

_She saw her little brother on the ground, in his ghost form…in a hug with his opponent, the alien princess Lum?!_

**_"LUM!_**_I said let go!" Danny said as he became intangible and got out, but the alien princess was relentless as she chased him around his room._

_"Come now, darling…stop being shy and come here…" Lum said as she sent him bedroom eyes to the very reluctant looking Danny._

_"No way! I said you can stay here but that's that!" Danny shouted at her._

_"Danny?" Jazz called, getting the attention of the two flying teens._

_"Jazz?!" Danny exclaimed._

_"Darling, who is this?" Lum asked, actually sounding like she is jealous or something._

_Danny rolled his eyes at that, before answering._

_"If you must know, this is my sister Jazz…" Danny said and suddenly Lum's attitude became perky again._

_"Oh, you're sister… it is an honor to finally meet you, sister-in-law…" Lum said happily as she even pulled a bewildered Jazz into her arms, while Danny groaned at this._

_Jazz was in shock…until she finally registered what this alien girl just said._

**_"WHAT?!" _**_Jazz exclaimed, and Danny groaned._

_"Let me explain… it's a long story…" Danny sighed, getting one heck of a headache._

_"We're married!" Lum exclaimed happily._

_"No, we are not!" Danny yelled and Lum pouted and Jazz looked even more confused._

_"Back up...what's going on, Danny?..."Jazz asked, feeling a headache form too._

_"If someone could kindly **LET GO OF ME**... I would be happy to explain things..." Danny said as he looked at Lum, who pouted when he phased out of her grasp again._

_Danny then began to explain things to his sister and once he was finished, both his and his sister's headaches just got worse._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

_Present Time_

"I still can't believe how stubborn she was when I tried to explain to her that you guys aren't married or anything…" Jazz sighed, still feeling a headache.

No matter how many times they tried to explain things to Lum, she refused to listen and insists that she and Danny are married, not wanting to be told otherwise.

"I still can't believe she even believed I was proposing to her in the first place and what's worse, is that if I try and kick her out, she'll tell mom and dad about you-know-what…man, what am I going to do? ...'Danny groaned.

"For now, keep your guard up...Lum might be a pain but she doesn't seem that dangerous...She's just some bratty princess not used to being told **_"no"_** but if she's wise, she'll stay away…" Sam said with her arms crossed.

She could still remember her own encounter with Danny's wanna-be bride, it was the day after the tag race and they went to go check on Danny to see how he was recovering.

She could still remember how she felt when she saw Lum all over Danny, despite his many attempts to escape her.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Seriously! We are **NOT** married!" Danny yelled as Lum tried to cuddle with him._

_"Stop saying that darling and stop being so shy!" Lum said._

**_"I AM NOT BEING SHY!.._**_..'Danny yelled, only for Lum to steal a kiss from him when he left his guard down._

_While Danny was dealing with his unwanted wife, someone was on their way to come check up on him. Sam came to see how Danny was doing. It was once she reached his room did she see the whole thing._

_Sam witness the alien princess Lum or whatever, still here… pinning a struggling Danny to the ground, while she proceeded to kiss him on the cheek repeatedly, despite his protests._

_Sam growled in rage and marched over the two._

**_"GET OFF HIM!_**_" Sam demanded._

_Lum, looking jealous again, got off Danny and gave Sam a dirty look._

_"Who is this, Darling?" She asked, never looking away from Sam._

_Danny managed to get on his knees, seeing Sam there. He wanted to panic, but knew something would go wrong if he didn't answer correctly._

_"That's my best friend, Sam."_

_"Just friend?" Lum asked, in a tone that tried to be innocent, but Danny knew otherwise._

_"Yeah…" Danny looked away, ashamed to say this to save Sam's life. "We're just friends…"_

_"Danny?! What is she still doing on Earth?!" Sam demanded to know._

_"I am his **WIFE** now…" Lum said with some edge in her tone and Sam's jaw dropped, while Danny_ _took a breath and spoke._

_"No you are not!" Danny said in annoyance to Lum, before turning to Sam. "Look, it all happened when I got home…"_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Sam tried to control her jealousy when she thought about that scantily clad alien girl who can't seem to accept the fact that Danny wants nothing to do with her.

_"She'd better stay in space if she knows what is good for her.._."Sam thought as she sent a look at Danny, who still looked nervous.

"I still can't believe this is happening to me…I just really hope she decides to stay in space for good…" Danny muttered to his friend.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Outer Space_

Lum Invader, the Princess of Planet Uru was so happy right now, she finally managed to get the registration papers thanks to help from her father and now she can live on Earth with her new husband.

"Here you go, daughter...everything is all set..."Mr. Invader said to his daughter.

"Oh, thank you father..."Lum said as she happily hugged her father.

"Anything for you, my dear." He said.

"I am so happy! Now I can start a new life here on Earth!"

"I will admit that I was surprised to hear that you got married to that Earth boy, but if you are happy daughter... I will allow it." Mr. Invader said.

"I am so happy father and my Darling Danny is wonderful... I just know that we will be so happy together." Lum said.

"Speaking of which, I probably should come and speak to my new son-in-law when I have the time off..." Mr. Invader said and Lum smiled.

"That would be nice..." Lum said as grabbed the papers and thought about her precious darling.

Of how she can't wait until she has him in her arms again.

_"Oh, darling._.." Lum thought in bliss.

* * *

_Back On Earth_

_Much later that day_

School has let out and as always, Danny was spending his afternoon dealing with ghosts.

This time it is Skulker...for**_ the TEN THOUSANDTH_** time!

"Geez, Skulker..." Danny said. "Is there ever a day you're not a pain?!"

"Don't worry, Phantom." He aims his his blaster at Danny. "You won't be feeling pain soon!"

Danny was ready to fight back, when it happened.

Soon a bolt of lightning crashed into the ceiling they were fighting on, shocking and knocking Skulker out, while,Danny and the members of Team Phantom looked stunned when the light faded and a new figure appeared...

A figure that made Danny become as pale as a ghost. He saw green hair, horns, big, perky blue eyes, a big smile and a tiger skin bikini and go go boots.

"Darling!" The figure said, revealing who she is.

**_"L-Lum?!" _**Danny exclaimed in horror.

_SHE'S BACK?!_

"Darling!" Lum shouted as she immediately ran to him and hugged him before he could dodge her, resulting in a zap.

**_"AH!" _**Danny yelled, hating the zap she gave him, even if he has survived worst attacks than him.

Danny sent her an annoyed look, while Sam was seething, Jazz looked concerned and Tucker couldn't help but check her out silently.

"What are you doing back here?!" Sam shouted and Lum sent her an annoyed look.

"The paper work has been done and now me and darling get to live together now." Lum said happily while Danny's left eye started to twitch a bit.

Skulker got back up and saw Lum.

"I don't know who you are, but for interfering with my hunt, I will rest both your pelts on the foot of my bed!" Skulker yelled.

That was a mistake on his part. Lum heard this, realized that he was attacking her darling and got mad.

**_"LEAVE MY DARLING AND ME ALONE!_**" Lum shouted as she sent an electric blast at him and Skulker was too dumb not to go intangible or whatever, resulting in his suit being short out.

Jazz pulled out a thermos and tried to suck him in. Once done, she turned to the others and saw Lum clinging to Danny, trying to kiss him and Sam's face becoming red and Tucker looked like he didn't know whether to pity her brother or feel jealous of him.

"Oh, Darling…I missed you so much…" Lum sighed.

"Well, I didn't miss you…" Danny said and Lum pouted.

"Since today is supposed to be a happy day, I will let that one slide… now let's go home…" Lum said as she clung to his arm.

The ghost boy phases out of her grip and remains intangible as she keeps trying to grab or hug him, much to his annoyance.

"I _so_ want a divorce…" Danny muttered under his breath.


	6. Chapter 6: An Unwanted Wife

**An Unwanted Wife**

_A Few Days Later_

Danny Fenton yawned as he made it to Casper High, for another day of school. Since his _"engagement"_ to Lum has started, she has been all over him, trying to hug and kiss him and even trying to convince him to let her sleep with him on his bed, despite his repeatedly telling her that it's not going to happen.

_"Stupid Lum..._" Danny muttered as he sighed in annoyance.

How is it that having such a hot girl be all over him become a total nightmare?!

The only silver lining is that she at the very least, managed to keep out of her parents sight due to his insistence, and she used one of her gadgets to make his room soundproof, to avoid any suspicions and she even agreed to sleeping the old guest bed he brought in from the attic, since he refused to let her sleep in his own bed and she wouldn't sleep in the room in the OP center or in her UFO.

Hey, just because he didn't want her on his bed doesn't mean he can't give her some bed, what was he supposed to do, tell her to sleep in his **_closet_** or something?

Anyway, he is tired since all of last night he had to both fight off annoying ghosts, and get away from Lum, who wanted to **_"_**_consummate their marriage__**",**_ despite his repeated attempts to tell her that they are not married and he is not ready at all for such a thing.

* * *

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_"I AM THE BOX GHOST AND YOU SHALL TREMBLE AT MY AWESOME POWER!_**_" The Box Ghost Shouted in his annoying voice, only to receive a punch from Danny and then sucked into the Fenton Thermos._

_'Moron…" Danny muttered before he yawned and glanced at his watch._

_It was already 10:15 and as far as his parents are concern, he was in his room right now. He knows he better go there...though he has been really reluctant lately since he acquired his new "roommate"._

_"Hopefully she's asleep or something right now…" Danny muttered as he flew back to his house._

_Ever since Lum declared that they were married, these last few days have been totally insane, with her chasing him all over town, either trying to kiss him or yell at him over whatever silly argument she could come up with._

_"I swear, it's almost like I got sucked into some RomCom gone wrong... " Danny muttered as he phased into his room, changed forms and then noticed that the lights are off._

_"I guess she is asleep…" Danny whispered as he was about to go leave for the bathroom to change, until the lights suddenly turned on..._

_"Welcome home, darling…" A seductive voice echoed in his room._

_"W-What." Danny turned around and he saw something that made him blush and got angry too._

_Lum is not sleeping on her bed, she is on __**his**__ bed, under the covers and sending him bedroom eyes._

_"Lum, what are you doing on my bed?!" Danny said in an indignant tone of voice and Lum giggled flirtatiously._

_"Now darling, newlyweds sleep together, do they not?" Lum said with a wink and Danny blushed hotly._

_"Lum, we are not married... and... even if we are... we're too young and I have had a long night of ghost fighting... I'm.. I'm tired and in no mood for your-"_

_"I can help you get in the mood..." Lum said as she suddenly started waving something in the air._

_Danny's entire face turned red when he saw that she is waving her bikini top...which means...that currently...she...she...she's t-t-topl-_

_Danny couldn't even think any more as he found himself becoming faint... even sliding to the ground._

_"Darling?!" Was heard._

_When Danny came too, he found Lum holding him in her arms...and he got a full view of her now bare chest.._

_"L-L-L…" Danny couldn't even say her name now, his entire face was red again and Lum giggled._

_"Like what you see?" Lum giggled to the blushing boy, finding him adorable like this._

_"Yes...No...I...I mean...I...I...__**Hmmm**__..." Danny couldn't even speak now and Lum giggled._

_She tried to lean in to kiss him and Danny, out of panic, fazed out of her grasp and crawled to the back of the room, still blushing and panting as he covered his eyes, so he can't see more of this amazing yet overwhelming image of Lum, wearing only her tiger skin panties ad nothing else right now._

_It's...it's too much to bare right now._

_"Lum please... I beg off you... put some clothes on... I can't take this..." Danny said, hoping that this would end._

_"But why darling, we're a couple… this is totally normal... Besides, __**I**__ don't mind you seeing me naked..." Lum said and Danny bit back a scream._

_"__**WELL, I MIND! LUM!**__ I mean it, we are not a couple and I have school tomorrow... just... just please..." Danny begged and Lum frowned at him._

_"This isn't about some other woman, is it?" Lum said in an accusing, jealous tone._

_"What are you talking about?" Danny said as he got up, but averted his eyes to not look directly at her body._

_"You're not seeing anyone else, like that girl in the dark clothes you spent a lot of time with!" Lum accused and Danny looked surprised at what she is suggesting._

_"Are you nuts?! Sam is my best friend and nothing else!" Danny said in defense but Lum didn't look too convinced._

_"Don't lie to me!" Lum shouted._

_"I am __**NOT**__ lying! Sam and I are __**NOT**__ a couple and neither are we! Look, I don't know how you do things on your planet, but on my planet, we're too young to share a bed, much less do the things you want to do, not to mention, there is a little thing called __**MODESTY**__ on my planet! You should try it." Danny yelled at her, glad that his room was now sound proof, if not, his parents would have heard him._

_He found Lum's top and threw it at her, making his demands obvious. Lum reluctantly put it on, before a thought came to her head._

_"Darling, is the reason you are so nervous about seeing me naked is because you're still a virgin?" Lum asked and if Danny was an anime character, he would have faced faulted, before turning a new shade of red that's not possible for humans._

_"T-That's not...I mean..I...Good night!" Danny suddenly shouted as he turned the light off, marched to his bed and crossed his arms, still embarrassed and he made it obvious that Lum is not welcomed there._

_Lum pouted but found herself on her own bed, before sending a glance at Danny, who practically had his back turned to her._

_"We'll share a bed together soon… I know that you love me…" Lum whispered, before she lied alone in her own bed, still looking at her husband, who still wouldn't turn to her direction._

_So close, yet so far..._

_So not fair.._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

That's what happened but at least now, he's at school…a place where he can be away from her.

"Dude, you look terrible." Tucker said, upon seeing the bags under his eyes.

"Thanks…" Danny muttered sarcastically.

"That Lum girl didn't try anything funny, did she?" Sam whispered, in an obviously jealous tone, though Danny saw it as over protective.

'She tried… but I managed to avoid it…" Danny said before yawning again and Sam glared.

"Lucky…" Tucker muttered under his breath, only for Sam to slap him.

"Tucker, Danny doesn't even like that Lum girl….right?" Sam asked.

"She's hot but she's way too clingy, not to mention whenever I tell her that we are not married, that it was a misunderstanding, she either bursts into tears or throws a tantrum, it's like living with a little girl wanting to play the most messed up game of house, ever…" Danny complained.

"The only positive thing is that she promised me to stay out of my sight of my parents and to keep the fact that she is an alien a secret, meaning she can't show off her powers… heck, I even have to bring her meals to my room just to avoid her running into my parents and Jazz covers for me whenever I am out ghost fighting…" Danny said.

"Sounds more like she's a prisoner than a wife…" Tucker muttered.

"Yeah, I figure a few days of that lifestyle, she'll become sick of it, give up and go back to her own planet." Danny said.

"If I wasn't so desperate to get rid of her, I'd smack you for doing something so underhanded…" Sam said… before smiling.

"Where is she now?..."Tucker asked.

"My house… my room… or in her UFO or whatever… she promised me that she wouldn't come across my parents." Danny said.

Suddenly the three teenagers then saw a bunch of boys that were all in excitement.

"What's going on here?" Danny asked out loud.

"There's a really cute new girl…" Mikey shouted in excitement before he and the others managed to keep crowing that girl.

"Wow, not even Paulina gets this kind of treatment… this I got to see…" Tucker said as he pulled out a bottle of breath spray and then went to see who the mysterious cute girl is.

Danny, due to being tired due to Lum's antics, didn't really care and was about to leave, only for this to happen.

"Thank you, but I do not want a date… I have only come here to give my darling his lunch…" A pretty, accented voice said and Danny froze in place.

N-No way… she… she can't be here. Danny hesitantly turned around and soon saw a girl push her way out of the crowd.

He blinked. It's a girl with black hair that had a green tint, big blue eyes and what looked to be yellow hair barrettes, and she is wearing a cute yellow sweater, orange shorts and yellow shorts.

Her face is awfully familiar.

"Huh?..." Danny thought, only for the girl to suddenly appear to him of all people.

"Good morning darling, you forgot your lunch…" The girl said, showing off a pretty… fanged smile.

"Lum…" Danny whispered in horror, before pulling her aside, while the rest of the boys were appalled.

**_"FENTON IS HER BOYFRIEND?!"_** One guy shouted in disbelief and total jealousy.

**_"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?"_** Another guy shouted.

'First Manson, Paulina, then Valerie, now this?! It's not fair!" Someone screamed in outrage.

Danny ignored them and pulled Lum aside.

"Lum, what are you doing, you promised that you would stay out of sight." Danny whispered harshly to the disguised alien girl.

"I know, but it's so boring being in your room without you… I went to my lab and created a potion that gave me this human disguise and I borrowed these clothes from your sister's room…do you like how I look?" Lum asked as she even struck a pose.

'Well, yeah… it does look good on you… but that's beside the point! If anyone finds out you're an alien, we are both dead meat…" Danny whispered harshly and Lum giggled.

'Darling, no one found out. I waited until your parents left the house, made you this lunch and I even took a bus here… the people of this town are so nice and friendly,I don't know why you worry." Lum said.

"They are only friendly to their own kind… trust me, I speak from personal experience… just go hide in your UFO." Danny said and Lum shook her head.

"It's boring in there… I want to be with you here…" Lum said as she wrapped her arms around him and Danny sighed while the other guys sent him jealous looks

"Lum, I mean it… I don't want you to use your powers and get caught!" Danny warned but Lum wouldn't let go.

"You worry too much darling, as long as I am with you… I am safe…" Lum said as she cuddled to him closer.

"Lum please… I got class in two minutes and I can't be late." Danny said in a harsh tone.

"Then I'll go to class with you… husband."

"You can't tell anyone we're husband and wife, I told you, kids my age don't get married and you can't be in my class, you're not a student here…" Danny whispered in a harsher tone to her and Lum pouted again.

"Sometimes you're a little too nitpicky, darling…"Lum said with her arms crossed and Danny rolled his eyes.

Then she smiled again in a tender way.

'At least take this lunch I made you…" Lum said in a loving tone and Danny sighed.

"Fine, but go back to hiding, I'll check on you after school." Danny said.

"You promise?" Lum said in an almost playful tone of voice.

"Fine, I promise…" Danny said, only to be hugged by the alien girl, who thankfully, didn't zap him this time.

Danny soon left inside the school, carrying the lunch Lum gave him, while the guys kept sending him looks of disbelief and maybe even anger.

Danny just grumbled in frustration.

"What I wouldn't give for asteroid to hit me right now…"

* * *

_Later_

It was lunchtime and Danny, to his relief, didn't find Lum anywhere near him. He sighed as he took his usual seat next to Sam and Tucker, just wanting to have a nice, quiet lunch together.

_**"FENTON!"**_

He groaned.

"One annoyance replaced with another." He muttered.

Dash stormed over to the table Danny and his friends sat at.

"How did you get a babe like that?! I'm star quarterback! You're a nobody! You shouldn't get anyone but losers like Manson!" Dash shouted, turning red.

Danny rolled his eyes.

_I have far more problems than you, you brain-dead moron._

"Are you listening to me?!" Dash barked in his face.

Danny just took a deep breath before finally answering.

"Please leave..."

Dash just looked at Danny, confused that he seems worn out and bored with him. This ends up angering him further.

**_"DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"_**

Danny remained looking at Dash, indifferent to him.

Dash quickly loses patience and just storms off.

Sam and Tucker just stare.

"Wow... I'd be impressed if you weren't clearly worn out." Sam said.

"You gonna be okay, dude?" Tucker asked.

Danny just shrugged and took out the bag Lum gave him. He pulled out a sandwich and then took a bite. His eyes widen and before anyone realized it.

"**_AH!" _**Danny yelled in pain as spat out the sandwich and then he felt that his tongue was on fire…

Sam and Tucker looked worried as Danny immediately grabbed his carton of milk and theirs too to cool down his tongue, not caring how much of a spazz he looks right now or how much attention he was getting from his peers.

He just had to cool his mouth off.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked in concern as he drank the last drop of milk.

"What happened?" Tucker asked, worried as Danny drank the last bit of liquid they had and finally calmed down, though his tongue still looked a little burned.

"I felt like I just ate a **_lava_** sandwich!" Danny said, his tongue still sensitive as he looked into his sandwich.

He pulled the top bread slice off and saw something genuinely gross and strange within it, it looks like old lettuce, what looked to be a moldy blue tomato, what looked like a spoiled meat and a substance that was some kind of sauce and some things that he suspected didn't originate from Earth.

"I don't even wanna know what this is..." Danny said before putting the sandwich back in the bag, which he throws away in anger and disgust.

"Something tells me that Lum isn't that good of a cook…" Tucker commented as Danny rolled his eyes.

"This is just getting better and better…_ow_…" Danny muttered sarcastically, before hissing a bit over his still burned tongue.

* * *

_Later that day_

_At Fenton Works_

The princess of Uru was inside her darling's room, bored out of her mind. It's been a few days since she officially transferred to Earth and she is happy to be here, living with her darling... in his room, even if he insists she sleeps in this guest bed than with her and still won't let her fly outside due to deeming it dangerous but Lum doesn't mind living like this as long as she is with the man that she loves...

Though she does mind the boredom due to him being away at school with her sister and they won't let her go through the rest of the house while mother-in-law and father-in-law are home, though Lum found an escape in a mini transportation device that teleports her back to her UFO at a click of a button so she had that much...

But right now she wants her darling to be here...

"Darling…" Lum said as she looked at a picture of him that she found in here, one with him and his friend, though she focused just on his image.

She hasn't seen him since she went to his school to leave him his lunch and he promised to come back home...

"What time is it?..." Lum muttered as she looked at the clock.

Its already 4:25 pm and according to sister-in-law, classes should have been over a while back.

So where is her precious, darling husband?

"For his sake, he better not be out with another girl..." Lum grumbled, suspecting the worst...until she saw something appear at the end of their street that shot away that theory.

She saw her darling fighting off against a large, green giant who must be a ghost...and her darling is winning.

"Darling..." Lum whispered as she watched the fight from the window, both out of concern for her beloved and because it was the most exciting thing she has witness all day.

She knew that her darling was this town's protector and she saw the way he fought and admired him more for it. She watched him defeat that ghost and then suck it inside a metal containment device, a thermos, she thinks he called it.

It made Lum smile as she admired him.

"He's so brave and strong..." Lum said in a smitten way as she watched her darling take his duty as a protector seriously.

Once he was done, she saw him heading in this direction.

"Darling's home!" Lum shouted in excitement.

* * *

_With Danny_

Danny had heard of the phrase 15 minutes of fame, but he didn't expect it to be literal, since Dash and the other jerks went back to bullying him, like nothing has happened. Whats worse he had to deal with the Box ghost bugged him constantly in his new attempts to get attention and he had to deal with both a ghost eel during lunch after he finally managed to heal his tongue after eating Lum's lava sandwich and then he had to deal with a pop quiz in English and now a ghost giant on his way home...

Now he is home...and he knew another headache was waiting for him within his room.

"I am really hoping she left back to her planet already..." Danny muttered as he got inside and ended up getting him by a green blast.

**_"Ah!"_** Danny yelped.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay?" Maddie exclaimed as she to her son to help him up.

"I'm fine, what is that?" Danny asked as he saw the latest gizmo his parents made.

"It's supposed to be a portable version of the Fenton Ecto Stoppo Power-o-fier." Jack said and Danny's eyes widened.

"Does it work?" Danny asked in worry.

"Unfortunately there are still a lot of kinks in it, the best we can expect is the ghost powers being cut off maybe half an hour to an hour at most." Jack said, not noticing Danny's sigh of relief.

"An hour… I can last that long… just got to hope no ghost attack during that time..." Danny said as he entered his room and closed the door.

His mind was too focused on his new problem that he didn't notice his other problem until-

"Welcome home, Darling!" Lum shouted as she floated to Danny, embracing him and letting off a happy zap.

**_"LUM!_** Let go!" Danny shouted as he tried to phase out her arms...only nothing. "Oh yeah, forgot about that."

"But I missed you! It was so boring and lonely without you around..." Lum whined.

"Lum I told you that I have school and no one is _making_ you stay here..." Danny said as he finally managed to squirm out of her arms.

Lum pouted at that...and then blinked in confusion...

"Why didn't you use that power of yours?" Lum asked in confusion.

"I can't..."Danny muttered without thinking as he walked to his desk.

"Why not?..." He heard Lum asked and Danny didn't realize until later that he should have kept his mouth shut.

"My dad made this stupid thing that pretty much turned off my powers for the next hour..." Danny muttered as he placed his books on his desk. "So I just better hope nothing bad happens..." Danny muttered to himself.

"Oh, don't worry darling...I know a good way to pass the time… "Lum said.

"What are you talk-"

Danny's jaw dropped and he gulped when he saw what Lum was doing. The alien princess was leaning against his door, in a coquette sort of way as she applied red lipstick… all the while she sent him a flirty look.

"As I said. I missed you all day... Besides, I think you should be rewarded for how you protected the town from that giant that I saw you fight earlier…" Lum said as she began floating towards him her lips puckered as well.

Danny snapped out of it, barely managed to dodge her lips.

"HOW IS THIS A **_REWARD?!" _**Danny shouted.

However before he could make a run for it, Lum tackled him and pinned him to the ground and without his powers, she's a lot stronger.

"Lum, get off!" Danny shouted.

"Come on darling, stop being so shy around your loving wife…" Lum giggled.

"I am not being shy!" Danny yelled.

However his eyes widened when he saw the look in Lum's eyes and then her glistening red lips that were coming closer.

_"Uh oh..."_

* * *

_An Hour Later_

Jazz Fenton just arrived home, briefly greeted her parents and went upstairs.

"I wonder where Danny is?" Jazz asked as she hasn't seen him since school let out.

No sooner than she said that, his door opened and her run out of his bedroom and bumped into her

"Danny..." Jazz said and then saw the state he was in.

His hair was more messy than usual, so where his clothes and the most noticeable thing was the fact that his face and especially his lips were covered in red lipstick markings...

She also saw an annoyed, semi freaked out look on his face.

"Danny…what-"

"Stay away from the ecto-stoppo-power-o-fier…" Danny said in a dead voice.

"Darling...come back..." Lum's voice called and Danny flinched at the sound of her voice and immediately ran inside the hall bathroom and locked the door before she could follow him in.

Once the door was locked, Danny ran to the mirror, saw the state he was in and immediately tried to wash all traces of Lum's lipsticks off of his being, even from his neck.

He couldn't believe that she did that, trapping him in his room and making him endure her kisses and zaps for the last hour and honestly, he didn't know which was worse…

"I don't know how much more of this that I can take…" Danny said as he washed his face with soap and water, managing to wash Lum's kisses off of him.

"Stay strong Danny…this isn't going to be forever... just hold up until you can find a way to send her back into space for good…" Danny whispered to himself, only to hear a knock on the bathroom door.

"Darling? Are you alright in there?" Lum's voice on the other end was heard and Danny groaned.

**_"_****_LEAVE ME ALONE!" _**Danny yelled, before groaning again.

He really hoped that this is as bad as it's gonna gets…

* * *

_Meanwhile_

_In Outer Space_

Several million light years away from the planet earth, something was flying at very fast speeds...heading in the direction of that planet…

Something that looked like a…big peach?

One that will be landing on the planet earth very, very soon….

_Uh oh…_


	7. Chapter 7: The OTHER Invader

**The OTHER Invader**

It was now Sunday In Amity Park and it has been over 2 weeks since Lum moved in with her "husband".

Danny had tried hard to ignore Lum and focus on his school work and ghost fighting, all the while trying to make her go home but Lum won't budge.

She mostly spends her days in his room or her UFO while Danny is at school or ghost fighting… which have become his own outlets and personal freedom from his pretty but bothersome alien bride.

He thought school would be a sanctuary, but she appears in disguise to offer him inedible lunches. They're so spicy and gross that Dash doesn't bother stealing them after he took one to eat, thinking his usual punching bag is already suffering enough.

He can't even find peace in the skies, as she flies after him there too.

And thanks to her disguise, he couldn't even find peace out of the house as she followed him everywhere once school let out.

Danny couldn't stand it.

Everywhere he went, SHE was there, sticking to him like gum at the bottom of a desk.

It was driving him CRAZY!

Even worse is that thanks to her disguise, he can't even find peace out of the house.

As he flew above Nasty Burger, he had a memory of something that made him cringe.

* * *

_Flashback_

Danny couldn't stand this. The Nasty Burger was supposed to be a sanctuary of sorts for him and his friends, but they couldn't enjoy their meal due to an unwanted "fourth wheel" who was clinging to him.

"Open wide and say ahh, Darling..." Lum giggled as she tried to feed him.

"I can feed myself Lum..." Danny said as he tried to push her off.

Tucker had some minor envy on his face while Sam scowled at what she saw.

"Okay, this is getting annoying..."Sam said, barely controlling her jealousy.

Lum saw her and sent a frown.

"Nobody asked you to come…" Lum said.

"That's because _we_ were already here… YOU are the one who came unannounced!" Sam snapped.

"Well… look at this!" An obnoxious male voice said as someone approached with his posse.

Danny rolled his eyes and groaned.

_Great… more annoying…_

Dash pounded his fist into his hand. He then saw Lum and grinned.

"Hey Babe… care to-"

"You make Danny unhappy… leave." She said with a scowl.

Lum was getting angry now and Danny saw it.

_Oh man, she is not thinking of using her powers… is she?_ Danny thought.

As much as he hates Dash, he can't let this happen.

Before Lum could do anything, Danny zapped his ice power to Dash's shoes while he wasn't looking, making him fall.

Thankfully, nobody saw that.

"WHOA!" Dash yelled as he fell and slid into a nearby garbage can.

Lum saw this and giggled but Danny is mad.

"Talk… now…" He demanded. Danny dragged her outside and began scolding her. "What the heck were you thinking?!" He yelled.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You were going to zap him, weren't you?" He asked.

"He was being very rude..." Lum said.

"So you were going to ELECTROCUTE him?! ARE YOU NUTS?!" Danny yelled.

"Darli-"

"I don't want to hear whatever pathetic excuse you have! nothing justifies nearly killing him, no matter how annoying..."

She had a confused look on her face.

"This is how we do things on Planet Uru. " Lum defended.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Well, this _isn't_ Uru. It's Earth and if you insist on being here, you are going to follow my rules and one of them is this… no zapping humans for ANY reasons!" Danny yelled.

She looked even more confused.

"And yet you do battle with those ghost monsters?" She asked

"Lum, I use my powers to protect the town from threats. Don't make me see you as one..." Danny said.

It was meant to be a warning. Unfortunately, she didn't see it that way.

"Oh, Darling… you are so devoted to being a protector..." Lum swooned.

Danny groaned, sliding his hand down his face.

_End Of Flashback_

* * *

Danny landed in the park, feeling his spine shaking in revulsion just thinking about her being too close to him.

To make matters worse, the guys at school were jealous that he had someone as cute as "Lynn U. McVader" as his "girlfriend", even as he tried to explain that he didn't even like her.

_Why couldn't she be a ghost like Ember or Kitty?! I could at least put them in a Thermos…_ He thought bitterly.

He really hated having to deal with her to the point he was tempted to make a wish from Desiree.

However, right now, a ghost was attacking.

"I never thought I'd be so happy for someone trying to kill me..." Danny thought this as he dealt with another attack by Technus.

The self-proclaimed master of science and technology has formed another large suit to do battle as he and Danny trade blows in the park, during the afternoon.

Danny manages to throw more punches harder than usual. He's taking his stress from dealing with his so-called wife out on Technus.

He's making good progress.

"FOOL!" Technus shouted. "YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT TECHNUS! MASTER OF SCIENCE AND TECHNOLOGY! I WILL RULE THE WORLD!"

For once, Danny smirked. He's feeling free for once, dealing with a ghost instead of Lum.

"We'll see about tha-"

"Darling!"

Danny's smile dropped quickly and he felt a migraine return.

"I knew this was too good to be true..." He muttered.

Danny quickly turned invisible, much to Technus's confusion.

"What?!" Technus looked around. "Where did you go?!"

As Technus looked around, Danny tried to fly away as silently as possible.

"Darling!" Lum shouted once more, flying in the direction he and Technus are and looked around, cupping her hands around her mouth for volume. "Where are you?! I have good news!"

"What?! What are you?!" Technus shouted his demands. "You dare intrude on Technus?!"

Lum paid him no mind, looking for Danny.

"Darling?!" She called out for him.

Technus quickly got angry and bent over to yell at her.

"Are you even listening to me?!" Technus shouted.

Now annoyed, Lum glared at him.

"You dare to yell at me?!"

Lum then touched his mechanical head and sent a charge of electricity into him.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!"

Technus screamed as loudly as he could as his mechanized body short circuited and fell apart

Out came Nicolai Technus himself, slightly singed as he held his head.

"Ouch..." He let out.

Upon seeing the angry alien girl, Technus panicked and flew away.

Darn it, I was actually enjoying our fight now. Danny thought in frustration.

Lum looked around and saw Danny peeking out from behind a tree. Happy to see him, Lum flew as fast as she could. She spun around the tree to hug Danny, but he went intangible before she could get to him. She ended up hugging the three, though she wasn't upset when she realized what had happened. She only giggled.

"Darling! You're shy!" She said in a flirty tone.

"Think what you want!" Danny snapped. "Why are you here? I told you to stay at home!"

"But I have fantastic news!" Lum said.

"You're leaving?" Danny asked as he phased out of the tree and remained invisible.

Lum giggled.

"No, Silly! I just got an intergalactic postcard from my parents. I sent them one after I moved in with you, telling them how wonderfully happy our marriage is..." Lum said.

"So you _lied..._" Danny spat. Lum heard this and frowned. Before she and him could engage in another argument, Danny realized something. "Wait? LUM?! You can't be out in public! Someone might see you and recognize you!"

"But Darling..."

Danny put a hand on his face, sliding it down in stress.

"Lum, I mean it. If anyone sees us, we will both be in big trouble and if the government finds out, you'll probably be captured and used for an autopsy."

His warning was misconstrued as she smiled and gave him big, sparkling eyes.

"Oh, Darling. You do care..." Lum said as she hugged him.

Danny groaned.

"Let's just take you home before someone sees you..."

"Carry me..." Lum said as she refused to let him go.

Danny responded by using intangibility and sending her an annoyed look.

"You're kidding? You can fly!" He reminded her.

"CARRY ME!" Lum ordered.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this!" He yelled.

"You know what you must do..." She said with arms crossed.

Danny reluctantly carried Lum back, just as storm clouds began to form.

_What I wouldn't give for ANOTHER alien invasion… less obnoxious ones…_ He thought.

* * *

Meanwhile

All the way in Japan

At the top of a hill, a certain monk was watching a storm and felt something bad.

"Strange… usually when bad things happen, it's to that cursed family… but I sense something terrible happening far, far away from them..." The monk said.

Before he could contemplate it, he screamed as he was struck by lightning.

Miraculously, he lived but he was singed from head to toe and feeling A LOT of pain right now.

_Oh no…_ He thought.

"It's… truly... awful..." He let out in a pained voice as he felt pain and soreness all over his body.

* * *

Later

In America

Danny and Lum managed to arrive back to his room, just as a storm began.

It was a heavy one with lots of lightning flashing.

Danny was trying hard to ignore the sounds and focus on studying and Lum was busy focusing on him.

"Darling, I'm bored..." Lum said

Danny didn't look up from his book. "So?" He asked, not caring.

"Come on...why don't we go out for a flight together, just the two of us?" Lum asked flirtatiously.

"Are you nuts? One, I have to study since some of us have school and two, there is a lightning storm happening right now..." Danny said as he pointed outside, while they heard another clasp of thunder and lightning.

"What's a matter, Darling? Are you afraid of lightning?" Lum teased and giggled.

Danny got up and looked at her in annoyance.

'No, but I am not stupid enough to go flying into a storm like that for no reason!" Danny said.

Danny was about to say more but then he trips on his backpack, which was on the floor.

Danny soon realized that he landed on something soft... and warm.

He looked up and to his dismay, he landed on Lum and his hands touched her body. Specifically, the exposed regions.

Lum almost looked surprised, before she smiled widely.

_Oh no…_ Danny thought in dread.

"Oh Darling, you really do love me! I'm so happy! "Lum said, blushing and looking more enamored now.

"W...wait...no...you dont understand..." Danny said but was cut off when Lum grabbed him by the shoulders, smiling like a lovesick fool.

She thought he was being shy.

"Oh, it's nothing to be shy about..." Lum saud as she pounced on him and pinned uim on the ground, letting out a "happy zap' as Danny yelled. "You don't have to hide from me.

Despite the zapping, Danny had a miserable look on his face.

Danny became intangible and broke free before she either kissed him or zapped him again.

Lum saw this, but it didn't seem to register as rejection.

Lum giggled.

"I AM NOT BEING SHY!" Danny yelled as Lum kept giggling and pursued him once more.

"Come here… my love!" Lum giggled.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Danny yelled as he changed forms and Lum started to chase after her "husband".

Jazz heard the lightning and her brother's yells and sighed.

"Lum is at it again..." Jazz said in annoyance.

She couldn't help but shake her head in sympathy for him.

Jazz personally tried to ask Lum to leave Danny alone but the alien girl is stubborn and in denial about her non-existent marriage.

It was clear Danny didn't love her, much less want to be married to her but Lum won't accept it.

'I am not even sure there is a name for this in my psychology books but if there were, she's a textbook case..." Jazz muttered as she decided to go see if she could rescue her brother from his "loving wife".

However, as Jazz opened the door, something came crashing down through the ceiling like a lightning strike, destroying their roof, the hallway floor and continuing down into the basement.

Jazz was stunned silent for a moment, before she regained her ability to speak and move and once she did .

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shouted.

Danny and Lum briefly stop their chase to see the whole in the ceiling and then the floor.

"What was that? Lightning?..."Danny commented, amazed that it didn't hit them.

"I am not sure, Darling..." Lum said in a confused voice.

"Will you _stop_ calling me that?!" He asked angrily before going to the door.

Once the dust cleared up, Danny ran down stairs, with Lum and Jazz in tow.

Danny was just grateful his parents weren't home right now, as he knew that he could never be able to explain this.

It landed in the basement. The three made their way there.

What they saw made Danny and Jazz look confused.

"What… what the heck is that?" Danny said as he saw what was in the hole.

_It looks like...a big peach._ Jazz thought.

"What is this?" Lum asked.

"Only one way to find out..." Danny said as he floated down and being careful, picked it up and to his surprise, he saw a tag on it. "Huh…"

"What's it say?..." Jazz asked.

"To the Fenton Family… Amity Park..." Danny read.

"It is a strange looking package..." Lum said.

"It's probably a bomb or something one of my enemies sent." Danny said as he put it down and stepped back, his suspicions acting up.

Jazz did the same and Lum looked confused.

"Why would your enemies send you a big peach?" Lum asked.

"I don't know… it's probably not what it looks like." Danny said as he grabbed Jazz's arm, just in case he had to become intangible. Lum, being curious, started poking the thing. "Lum, didn't you hear me?" Danny yelled.

"Relax darling… I don't think it is a bomb… I don't hear any ticking or sense the kind of waves such things have." Lum said.

"And how would you know?" Jazz had to ask.

"I have lightning powers and I can pick that up..." Lum said.

"Well, I don't care what it is… someone sent it to us and none of my friends would do this, so it has to be bad..." Danny said as he opened the ghost portal.

"What are you doing?" Lum asked.

"Throwing it away, I don't trust it..." Danny said.

However, before he could make a grab for it, the strange looking peach did something.

It started flashing a bit and Danny and Jazz panicked.

"Oh man...I knew it was a bomb..." Danny said as he grabbed Jazz and, due to his heroic nature, Lum too and became intangible.

However, to their surprise, the big peach began cracking open and Danny, Jazz and even Lum looked surprised.

"Huh?!" Jazz went.

"What... the... heck?" Danny said as he, Jazz and Lum watched the big peach… open up.

Open up to reveal what looked to be a small child.

A child who looked a lot like Lum.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11.**

**If there are any fans of Urusei Yatsura who read this, get in touch with either of us, help us make this story the best we can make it.**


	8. Chapter 8: Meeting Ten

**Meeting Ten**

Danny rubbed his eyes but the image that was before him was still there.

The image of a small, green haired child who looked no older than 2, with pointy ears, a small horn on his head and he was wearing a tiger-striped diaper.

A child who looked EERILY similar to Lum.

The child opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings.

"This Earth sure is a scary planet..." The little child said, sounding concerned. While surprising the two earthlings that the child could speak at his age.

Lum gasped in delight and smiled widely at the sight of the child.

"Ten?! Why, it's Ten! Hi! Come over here, Ten!" Lum said happily.

The child turned to look at her and smiled.

"Lum!" The little boy said happily as Lum extended her arms for a hug. "Lum!"

Danny and Jazz blinked and before either could do or say anything, they saw the small child suddenly float into the air and tried to float towards Lum.

It just confirmed to them that this child is an alien, from Lum's race.

_Oh man, who is this? Her little brother?_ Danny thought as he saw the little alien child trying to float to Lum slowly.

"Oh, you're quick!" Lum said happily, even though the floating child barely moved a few inches as he kept going to her, with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah..." He said with his eyes close and a big smile as he kept floating.

"You're fast!" Lum said, in the same way.

"Yeah..." The child said, in the same way, though he was still taking a while to float over to Lum.

It was almost like he was CRAWLING in the air.

Normally, Danny would say something but he was still surprised that he said nothing, since he was still trying to figure this out.

He waited until the little alien boy reached Lum and the two aliens shared a hug, further confirming that they knew each other.

"Uh… Lum… who is this?" Danny asked cautiously as Lum continued to hug the small child in her arms.

"He's my cousin, Ten..." Lum explained.

_Oh man, not another alien..._ Danny thought

Ten blinked a bit as he looked at him, before turning to his cousin, asking innocently, "So, Lum, is this man your husband?"

"That's right..." Lum said to the small child, as if that settled the matter.

"No, I'm not…" Danny stated, but was ignored by the princess.

Danny was still surprised to hear that this kid is Lum's relative...and that he is here.

"Lum's cousin?" He whispered.

Danny wondered if he had the same kind of powers as her.

Ten saw him looking and frowned.

"Hmm? What's that look on your face!? Is that how you look at folks comin' all the way from beyond the galaxy?" Ten said in a tough sounding voice.

Danny blinked, snapping out of it once he realized that he was indeed staring and maybe the kid might assume he was being rude or something.

Despite the bizarreness of this whole thing, Danny didn't want to be mean to the kid since he hasn't done anything besides leaving several huge holes in his house, but he's not focusing on that.

"Oh… uh… sorry… I didn't mean to stare… uh… Ten, right?" Danny said, though he was still confused.

"Yes." The small child said.

Danny and Jazz shared a baffled and worried look.

"I'm… I'm sorry but I am confused. Lum, what is he doing here and why did he show up in a… peach? Is that a thing in your world?" Danny asked, still confused.

Lum giggled, while Ten sent him a look.

"This is a surprise to me too." She looked to her cousin. "Why are you here?"

"I heard a rumor that Lum found a good husband on a planet called Earth...so I said to myself, this I got to see...and set out..." Ten said.

Lum hugged Ten to her as she said, "You're so clever Ten!"

"Ten is a good boy!" Ten said, soaking up the praise.

"You came alone? A little kid traveled into space all alone?" Danny asked, mildly jealous since he would love to travel in space.

He then asked, "How was it?"

"It was a long, hard voyage for a little kid like me..." Ten said with his arms crossed.

"I...I see..." Danny said, still reeling this whole thing in as a baby like Ten was able to get himself shipped over like it was nothing while traveling through space.

_Lucky kid._ He thought.

It was then that he properly processed everything Ten said.

Turning to Lum, Danny asked what was on his mind.

"Wait… how old is he?"

"He just turned 2..." Lum said.

Both Fenton siblings turned to look at each other before back at the two aliens.

"He's… pretty vocal for a two year old..." Jazz commented. "Must be an alien thing."

Ten saw her and smiled.

"Hello, miss." Ten said, in a much friendlier voice than he said to Danny.

"Wait… you just came here, just like that?" Danny asked.

"That's what I said..." Ten said, his voice as it was when he just last spoke to Danny.

Jazz thought it before questioning something.

"Wait... does your parents know you are here?" She asked.

Ten smiled when he saw her.

Clearly, he thought she was pretty.

"Don't worry about me Miss. I'm able to take care of myself."

"That's right, children on our planet are taught how to take care of ourselves at a very young age." Lum explained

_Must be a warrior race thing…_ Danny thought.

"Lum, you should call his parents and let them know that he is here, they must be worried..." Danny said.

Lum smiled widely.

"Oh darling...you are so caring..." Lum said happily and Danny rolled his eyes.

Jazz rolled her eyes said as well.

"Danny's right through Lum, we should let them know that Ten is here before anything."

"I'm sure Auntie and Uncle won't mind, but after all Ten has a right to make a decision on what he wants to do." Lum said confidently. Turning to Ten, Lum asked, "Ten, what you wanna do?"

"I wanna stay here with Lum for a while..." Ten said, while trying to project himself as a bigger kid.

"We still need to let your parents know where you are..." Jazz said, speaking to him like the small child that he is. She looked at Lum. "Do you have a phone I can use to call his parents?"

"Sure thing, sister-in-law, follow me." Lum said before picking Jazz up. She then turned to Danny and asked, "Darling, could you look after Ten for me while we're calling Ten's parents?"

"Sure. But I want my sister back unharmed." Danny said, as he didn't mind looking after Ten, even though he's a relative of Lum's.

"Don't worry Darling!" Lum smiled before taking a shocked and scared Jazz up to her personal spaceship.

As soon as the two were gone Danny saw Ten staring at him, with an expression that children Ten's age shouldn't have.

"Uh, what are you looking at?" Danny asked.

"It's obvious that Lum is too good for you!" Ten said sharply.

"… huh?" Danny questioned.

"So, it wasn't worth coming all this way to visit her..." Ten said casually about his cousin.

_He's...blunt..._ Danny thought, trying to be patient.

Ten floated up and said, annoyed, "I don't see how someone like Lum could ever fall for a scrawny prepubescent teenager like you! Why couldn't you be someone similar to Rei!"

Blinking, Danny thought. _How does a little kid like Ten know so many big words compared to me?_

He then asked.

"Wait… who's Rei?"

Ten however, ignored his question, and kept on razing on Danny.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lum only decided to make you her husband just because of a fluke or some kind of trick!"

_Be patient Danny. He is just a little kid..._ Danny thought, doing his best to not lose his temper because of a little kid.

Soon Jazz and Lum came back as the Oni Princess exclaimed, "We're back, Darling! How are you and Ten doing?"

Before Danny could say anything, he heard the doorbell ringing.

"Oh man...you two stay out of sight while I go handle this..." Danny said as he changed forms and phased upstairs.

Ten was surprised by the transformation.

"What is he, anyway?" Ten asked his cousin.

"He is my darling..." Lum replied while Jazz groaned.

"This is gonna be trouble..." Jazz muttered.

* * *

After peaking through the floor to make sure his parents weren't home, Dany floated up and changed back before going to the door.

After answering the door and saw his old friend.

"Sam?"

"I called but you didn't answer and...I got worried..." Sam said, before looking past him. Despite it being quiet she had a sneaking suspicion about you-know-who. "So...is SHE still around?" Sam asked bitterly.

"Unfortunately... and you'll never guess what happened just now..." Danny said.

However, unbeknownst to Danny, Sam saw a baby with the same hair color as the princess, a single horn on his head, and a diaper in the same style as the oni girl she despised.

"Does… it involve a floating, green haired baby?" Sam asked in a stun voice as she pointed behind him.

Danny saw that it was Ten.

"Ten… what are you doing? I said to stay out of sight..." Danny said to the small kid.

"I wanted to see who would want to come and see you." Ten said.

"But I told you and Lum to stay out of sight." Danny stated to the baby.

"Why would I need to hide?" He asked, confused.

"Danny, who is this?" Sam askes.

Ten saw her and smiled at the pretty girl.

"I'm Lum's cousin, Ten..." Ten said in an innocent sounding voice.

Sam was shocked.

"Lum has a baby cousin?!" Then turning to the baby she continued. "And he can speak?!"

"Miss, you are very pretty..." Ten said.

Danny raised a brow.

_Looks like he has a crush on Sam._ Danny thought as the little alien child made a mistake.

He tried to hug Sam.

"Hey, let go!" Sam said as she pushed him off, before Ten could "cuddle' her.

Ten was shocked at this, as if no woman ever pushed him away before.

Danny was as surprised by Sam's attitude as Ten was. Sure she wasn't a people person, but that doesn't mean she could treat a baby like Ten this way.

"Sam? What are you doing?"

"I know a spoiled brat when I see one." Sam told Danny. "I have cousins that are close to your age and they are as bratty as you are..." Sam said.

Ten began to get upset.

"WAH! SHE'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" Ten cried.

However, to his disappointment, the one who came to his "rescue" is Danny.

Danny looked disappointedly at Sam before tending to the 'upset' baby.

"Shush.. it's okay Ten...no need to cry..." Danny said, actually trying to calm him down, before scolding Sam. "Chill out Sam, he is just a kid..." Danny said, not seeing the glare Ten sent him for touching him. Sam did, however, and glared back at the baby.

"If Lum's your wife, who's this pretty lady supposed to be?" Ten asked.

"She's not my wife." Danny groaned before saying, "This is Sam, my best friend."

"Are you cheating on Lum with her?!" Ten asked, pointing accusingly at Danny.

Sam's button was pressed.

"She's _not_ Danny's wife! She just misheard Danny talking to himself when she was supposed to not be on our planet as she should've been. So she-"

"Hello, Darling? Who was that at the door?" Lum soon came flying over before she saw Sam and looked angry. "What is SHE doing here?"

"I'm just making sure you didn't accidently kill Danny with your cooking or worse your electrocuting." Sam said as the two of them began to glare angrily at each other, both boys would stare and thought they saw lightning between them.

Jazz came to the room. "I'm sorry Danny, I lost track of her for a second and then- Oh boy…"

"Yeah… I'm going to take the kid upstairs."

Since it looked like there was no getting through to either of them Danny sighed and carried a scared Ten away from the two girls while Jazz tried to play peacemaker.

* * *

LATER

Danny was in the attic digging through some stuff as if he was looking for something. Ten was floating behind the teenager as he did not trust Danny one bit.

"…What are you doing?" Ten demanded with his arms crossed.

"I'm looking for something... just sit tight, kid." Danny said, before he found what he was looking for and came back into the room with a box. Placing it down Danny pulled out some old toys and comics for Ten to play with or read so he would not

"Here, play with these until we can figure something out..." Danny said.

Ten was still suspicious.

"Listen you, how come you have to pretend to be so nice?" Ten asked suspiciously.

"Who's pretending?" Danny asked with one eyebrow raised.

"You are! You think you can bribe me to like you just so I can go home and you can do what you want to Lum. I'm more intelligent than you think, human." Ten said.

"What? That's not it at all." Danny said.

However, Ten had shot into the air.

"Face divine punishment!"

And surprising Danny, Ten shot fire from his mouth. Getting down, the fire went out before touching the walls.

"Dude! What's with you!?"

"I'm punishing you for tricking Lum! Now hold still so I don't burn the house down." Ten said before taking a deep breath to try and burn Danny again.

Danny, though appreciating that Ten doesn't want to burn his house, was not going to make it easy for this intelligent 2-year old.

"I'm Going Ghost!"

And soon he changed again by use of white rings as he became Danny Phantom and used his ice powers to put out the fire.

"Hey how'd you do that?! Are you from Neptune or something?" Ten asked, shocked to see the human with ice powers.

"What? No! I'm from earth!" Danny was confused.

"Then burn!" Ten shouted as he kept breathing at Danny.

While Dany would counteract the fire with his ice powers. While growling at how strong this baby's fire breath is. He then went intangible and invisible when Ten took another deep breath to breathe fire again before Danny made snow appear in his hand before he put in the kid's mouth, turning it into ice.

While Ten was trying to get the fire out to melt the ice in his mouth Danny grabbed him.

"Look kid! I'm not trying to hurt you but you're not giving me any choice since you're being stubborn as your cousin, and believe me, I can be stubborn too." Ten glared back at Danny before the powered teen used his powers to phase the ice out of his mouth. He then changed back and sighed. "Besides, you are just a kid and I know you are just trying to look out for your cousin." Danny said.

Ten eyed him warily. Even after Danny began to clean up the room before his parents found out.

* * *

Meanwhile outside, someone was outside of the Fenton home, keeping an eye on the building for the past week after getting his armor back online from the electrocution it suffered from that alien girl. So far, he had learned that electrocution to disable her from fighting back does not seem effective. She can fly, she is strong, and any threat to the ghost child seems to turn her very hostile. However, instead of welcoming this strong female as his mate, the ghost boy seemed very aggravated by her devotion, perhaps he would need to strategize the two lovers to have a falling out and defeat them one after the other.

However, that unusual lightning and the appearance of that… giant… peach… brought a new variable into the game. Knowing the full range of the ghost boy's range of his 'Ghost sense' Skulker made sure to stay far away as he observed how there was a new creature, and it seemed to be an infant male form of the alien girl's species. Except instead of emitting lightning, this one seemed to breathe fire, however, the baby shows signs of talking more than human babies have at the early ages.

He would think about what he should do. "What would be the appropriate bait for the infant alien?"

"WAAAHHH! MOMMA I WANT CANDY!" Skulker looked down below and saw a five year old child crying as their mother continued on ignoring her child's sweet tooth as he screamed, "GIVE ME CANDY! I NEED CANDY!"

Turning back to look in front of him, Skulker commented.

"That will do."

He then laughed as he went to get some candy for his plans.

* * *

That night, after the sleeping arrangements had to be reminded to Lum for the umpteenth time. The two teenagers went to sleep. Ten, however, grumbled about everything he learned about the guy who tricked Lum into being his wife. He then imagined that Danny used some sort of weapon that took Lum's bikini top off and while she was distracted, grabbed her horns.

After realizing how stupid that was, especially considering that Danny had powers and some intelligence behind him during their little fight, Ten said, turning away from the black haired teen, "Who'd be dumb enough to actually try something like that?"

* * *

Japan, Tomobiki High

Ataru had sneezed as he was about to eat lunch during a lecture. The volume of the sneeze made almost everyone jump.

His teacher snapped. "Moroboshi!"

"Sorry Sensei, I think some super-hot and busty babe was talking about me." Ataru said, drooling as his imagination got away from him.

"ATARU, YOU WOMANIZER!" Shinobu shouted, throwing her desk at him.

And effectively hitting her target, as his leg twitched in the air from the pain he received.

* * *

Ten sighed as he turned and said, "Being here on this planet's so boring…" He then saw something sticking out the window and floated over. "Hey, what's that?" To his delight the baby Oni knew what it was. "Candy…" Ten then gave a cry of joy, but clamped his mouth shut to make sure no one heard him as he went and hurried out of the window to get the piece of candy. Only to find more, smaller pieces leading him. He stopped. "Wait… is this supposed to be a trap?"

Thinking it over Ten heard his stomach growling and stated.

_After all I'm a growing boy who needs his energy._ He thought.

As soon as he saw the biggest chocolate bar he ever saw, Ten's mouth couldn't stop drooling and dove for it. As soon as he touches the chocolate bar a cage forms up around and traps the baby Oni inside. Ten looked around. "What is this?!" The moment he tried to touch the bars he was electrified. On the bottom of the cage he groaned. "What the… *cough* was that?"

"Something you should not try again, after all, the ghost boy would not risk his life for bait who does not exist." Ten looked and saw a strange creature standing before him how the face looked, it would be similar to a skull with a flaming Goatee. He then picked up the box. "Now that I have my bait. I need to give him my message."

And began to laugh evilly. All that time Ten was a little scared by his predicament.

* * *

His alarm went off.

Danny sniffed his armpit and decided to show.

He got up and walked to the bathroom door and opened. He was still a little groggy as he did, he did not realize that someone else was in there… until now.

"OH MAN!" Danny shouted as he covered his eyes and ran out of the bathroom.

It was Lum, with a towel covering herself as she took off her only clothes that were hanging from the sink.

"Darling, it is alright. We are married..." Lum said.

An embarrassed Danny got mad.

"NO WE ARE NOT! WE ARE NOT MARRIED AND EVEN IF WE WERE, WHICH WE ARE NOT, PEOPLE LOCK THEIR DOORS WHEN THEY ARE IN THE BATHROOM!" Danny yelled at her. Lum frowned and before they could argue, the doorbell was heard. "Stay out of sight!" Danny ordered.

Lum went right back to Danny's room, taking her revealing attire with her.

Thankfully for Danny, his parents went off to deal with a ghost this morning.

As she changed, Sam and Tucker entered the room with Danny, seeing her finish up by putting on her last boot.

Sam grimaced while Tucker had an interested grin.

"Hey Lum..." Tucker said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Hello, male friend of darling named Tucker..."Lum said with disinterest.

"She's _still_ here?" Sam asked Danny. "I was hoping she'd at least take your little visitor home…"

Before Danny could answer, Lum spoke up.

"Ahem!" She went with an edge.

Sam noticed it.

"Oh, you got a problem with me talking to Danny?" Sam challenged.

Lum turned red with rage.

"He is my husband!" Lum insisted.

"NO, I/HE AM/IS NOT!" Danny and Sam yelled in union.

Sam and Lum glared at each other, Danny was out of patience and Tucker gulped, sensing that this could get ugly.

However, before things could escalate, Jazz walked by and noticed that someone seemed absent from this drama.

She knocked on the door to get their attention.

"Uh, guys… where is Ten?" Jazz asked.

Tucker, new to this, spoke up.

"Who?"

"He's upstairs in attic…" Danny said before recognizing how oddly quiet he is.

* * *

Danny saw a note on the floor of the attic and gasped. Lum saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Where is he?"

"Ten's been kidnapped..." He said, earning a gasp from her.

Tucker blinked before asking, confused. "Who?"

"Lum's spoiled baby cousin." Sam said in a tone that made the others in the room glare at her.

"Not now Sam…" Danny said.

He then pulled up the message, which read:

"Ghost Child, I have the infant alien, if you want him unharmed come to my island in the Ghost Zone where you will find him. Come Alone. Skulker, greatest hunter in all of the Ghost Zone."

"Seriously?! Skulker just kidnapped a baby?" Tucker asked, scared.

"Ten should be able to take care of himself, but… Darling, what is this "Ghost Zone" place?" Lum asked.

Danny sighed before going to the portal.

Jazz took up explaining.

"The Ghost Zone is a parallel world that our parents theorized to be where the ghosts exist after they… you know. However, one day when they were about to view the world unseen it didn't work so they quit. Danny came up with an idea of wanting to look inside of it when he accidently turned it on and somehow his molecules got rearranged with ectoplasmic energy that made him half-ghost and half-human."

Figuring it was his turn, Danny picked up the story, "When I first woke up I realized that my hair turned snow white and glowing green eyes. I could walk through walls, disappear, and fly."

"Making him much more unique than the other guy." Tucker rapped. Everyone's attention was turned at the techno-geek which made him chuckle a bit. "Sorry. Thought we were starting a rap."

"Anyway, that's when Danny decided to use his new powers to try and help people, especially since some ghosts were using his dad's portal to get into our world. But it hasn't been easy for him. When he kept his secret everyone thought that well… something wasn't right with him." Jazz finished, looking down ashamed of herself.

"Oh…" She said. Her expression became determined for her cousin. "What'll we do?"

"I go in like Skulker said, find Ten, beat the snot out of Skulker for kidnapping a two-year old kid. And return home." Danny said as he changed forms again and approached the portal. Lum would move to follow before Danny spoke. "You're not coming with me Lum."

"But Darling, Ten's my cousin, I need to help him." Lum protested.

"You heard the note, if Skulker sees anyone but me, he might hurt Ten or worse." He told her.

"I don't care. I'm coming to help and then I'll teach that ghost hunter what will happen when he messes with an Oni." Lum said crossing her arms, making the humans get annoyed with her stubbornness.

Danny sighed as he was about to say something before… an idea popped into his head.

"Besides You can't come with me for another reason."

This peaked everyone's question. Lum then asked. "What other reason?"

"The Ghost Zone Isn't a place for non-ghosts." Danny said to her.

"What's Danny doing?" Tucker asked Sam and Jaz in a whisper.

He was then elbowed by Sam, who caught on to what Danny was thinking, as was Jazz.

"What do you mean?" Lum asked, all her attention on Danny.

Danny then said, "I once accidentally went into the Ghost Zone and I found I couldn't breathe, it was only after I went Ghost that I was able to breathe again. And from what my folks figure, anyone who's exposed to the air in the Ghost Zone slowly and agonizingly become a Ghost."

"Big deal, I'm able to survive in space by generating an electric field around me by using my lightning." Lum said, still being stubborn.

"Lum you don't know him, now that he knows what you're capable of, he could have all kinds of traps prepared for you. Please, I don't think either Ten or I could stand if something happened to you."

Hearing that made Lum's heart flutter.

"Okay, Darling, but please…" She then placed her hands with his, making Sam get red with anger, even as Lum pleaded, "Please bring Ten and yourself home safe. If you do that I'll let you go after Skulker yourself."

Knowing he was trapped, Danny nodded.

"I promise."

Lum let go as she stood with his friends before Danny turned and flew into the portal.

* * *

**Special thanks to Flower princess11 and twilightnite13 for help.**


	9. Chapter 9: Rescuing Ten

Rescuing Ten

Danny was now in the Ghost Zone, with a list of following objectives in mind as he flew as fast as possible.

1) Reach Skulker Island and find where Ten is locked up.

2) Get Ten out.

3)Find Skulker and kick his butt even harder than usual for DARING to capture a small child.

4) Take Ten home to Lum before she loses it and risks everything.

"I cannot believe that Skulker has stooped this low. This is WAY worse than the time he took that flour sack...'Danny said as his eyes narrowed, before he felt a pang of concern for Ten.

* * *

Sure, he is a brat who tried to attack him after he refused to listen to his side of the story, but he is just a little kid and he didn't deserve what he is going through right now.

And Danny is the only one who can save him now.

_And that look in Lum's eyes… I have never seen Lum so scared before…_ Danny thought, thinking how Lum was when Ten was kidnapped.

It reminded him of how he felt when Danielle had been captured by Vlad, who tried to melt her of all things.

He can't let something like that happen to Ten.

He shook that thought out.

_Hang on, Ten...I'm coming..._ Danny thought as he continued to fly to Skulker Island to both rescue Ten and to teach Skulker a lesson about the wrongness of kidnapping small children.

* * *

Meanwhile

With Ten

Ten is many things.

He is a 2 year old oni baby who happens to be very smart for his age, even by his species standards. He is also a fire based oni and he wasn't afraid to use his powers, but he is also just a kid.

And kids are prone to getting themselves in dangerous situations if left unchecked.

This is one of those times.

The 2 year old oni baby found himself locked in a cage, within a strange and really creepy place that looked like something out of a nightmare.

Not only that but the place where this big metal man brought him, is like an island floating in space, surrounded by scattered purple doors. This strange floating island is mostly jungle on top, with one outcropping featuring that has the face of a skull.

"LET ME OUT OF THIS THING, YOU BIG JERK!" Ten yelled for the thousandth time.

'Noisy little brat..." Skulker thought, hearing the baby's shouting from another room. He looked at the devices that the baby had been carrying.

As he held one of them he ran a scan on it and commented,

"These items, they seem more advanced than my armor…"Skulker said with interest and also concern.

He decided to use one for later.

He remembered the accursed PDA that he attached to his armor when he first met the Ghost boy and wondered what new upgrades he would get with these alien devices. Just as he was about to connect them, he heard the sound of fire breathing going on.

It was irritating to him.

Seeing that the child won't stop making noise, Skulker was growling in annoyance, he went to the other room, holding the same device in his hand as he decided to check on his live bait.

With Ten.

Ten hated being in this cage, so he tried to escape.

He felt a zap when he touched the bars, so he tried to use his fire breath on them.

It wasn't working.

Ten didn't like this. He tried busting out. He blew fire at the bars but to his horror, they were undamaged.

"Save your breath, alien child… After studying your cousin since our last battle, I managed to make this cage both lightning proof, as well as fire proof...you can't get out..." Skulker said darkly.

Ten was beginning to feel scared now. His fire powers are his only natural defense and they can't work here and he has no access to any of his alien gadgets now.

He really is trapped here. He thought about biting the bars but the memory of him getting electrocuted came back as he floated in the middle of the cage.

Unable to take it anymore Ten began screaming in frustration as he asked, still screaming.

"What is this place?! Who are you?! What's going on here?! Why did you kidnap me?!" The toddler alien shouted at his captor.

Skulker decided that since he is waiting for Danny to arrive, he could kill time explaining things to the bait.

"Well, since you have no idea what goes on in this world, I will tell you in order. This is the Ghost Zone; I am Skulker, the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter, and now, the reason I captured you is very simple, oni child... you are the bait I need to finally capture the halfa…" Skulker said, grinning evilly.

"The what?" Ten asked, confused, never had he heard that word before in his life, and he learned a lot in school.

That made Skulker face smack himself at the infant's lack of knowledge.

"I am talking about the ghost child..." Skulker said but Ten still looked confused. "The one whom you called Danny Phantom." Skulker said, finding the baby's lack of knowledge annoying.

This confused Ten more for he thought the ghost said the name of Lum's husband

"Danny Phantom?"

"Surely you remember the boy that your cousin had chosen as her mate..." Skulker said as Ten realized who he was talking about.

"Wait… _him?!_"

"Yes, him!"

"Ugh, not that I care about that jerk, but why are you hunting him?" Ten couldn't help, but ask.

Hoping to find out if he could get this hunter to be an ally and mentally blaming Danny for everything that's happened to him since he heard about Lum taking him as her husband.

"Simple, I am a hunter of all things that are rare and unique. Phantom is both of those things, as well as the most elusive prey that I have ever encountered. I have been hunting him for practically almost a year, but he always somehow manages to get away or defeat me, but not this time." Skulker said.

_Wait… what?_ Ten thought.

Shaking his head out of the stupor, Ten yelled.

"What's so special about that cowardly Danny anyway?" Ten asked in anger.

The fact he didn't know was surprising to Skulker.

Skulker turned and said, "The ghost child is many things, infant, but he is not a coward. Especially when he faced the greatest threat to all of Ghost kind."

"What're you talking about?" Ten asked.

As Skulker shuddered, he began to tell him about the previous King of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Dark, the one who threatened to take dominion over both the Ghost Zone and the Human world with a tyrannical iron fist.

Minutes after explaining this, Ten continued to whine.

"You won't get away with this! My cousin will find me and destroy you, and so will the rest of my family once they hear about this!"

"Let your cousin come, I am prepared for her this time..." Skulker said as he gestured to his new weapons, which had been modified and designed to absorb the electrical energy from Lum and use it against her with ecto-energy.

Hearing that got Ten worried.

This does NOT look good. He thought,

* * *

Meanwhile

Danny hid behind one of the doors as he spied everything. He knew from previous experience that Skulker may be a fruitloop, but he's not stupid…

He needed to be careful to look out for any new traps where Skulker must have heard about his new powers.

As he landed Danny said to himself,

"Okay… rule one about facing someone like Skulker is-"

His foot pulled on a wire as Danny saw the same kind of traps rose from the ground and exclaimed.

"Don't set off any traps!"

As soon as the darts started flying, Danny flew using his new ice powers to freeze the traps in place.

He sighed in relief.

"Now to find Ten…" Danny said as he continued to search for Lum's cousin.

* * *

Back to Ten

Ten was still trapped in his cage and Skulker was still gloating.

He was actually worried for his fate right now.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ten asked.

"For now, nothing. As I said, I need you existing in order to lure the whelp to my island...still, an alien who can breath fire is rather unique itself… perhaps after I lay Phantom's pelt at the foot of my bed, I could place you in my zoo with my other beasts and hunt you until you are of age." Skulker said as he showed a holographic image of said cage.

Ten gasped in horror, imaging himself in savage like attire and fighting off the numerous ghosts and monsters in Skulker's Zoo.

It made him almost cry in fear.

"I wanna go home…"

As Skulker walked over to Ten, who was sweating bullets at the hulking huge ghost, he felt the need to gloat.

Turning to the baby he added, speaking pleasantly, "I found your species quite a versatile one and hope one day I can hunt them once my business with the ghost child is done." He then showed Ten his trophies, "Perhaps I can add the pelt of either your own or your cousin? Or maybe the leader of your people?' Skulker said.

"You leave me, my cousin and my uncle alone!" Ten yelled.

"As if there is anything you can do… Wait. Uncle, did you say that your uncle is leader?"

"Yes!"

"Ah, so I suppose that makes you alien royalty, which only adds to your value..." Skulker said with interest.

The bad kind.

While Skulker was fantasizing about hunting either the Oni or the ghost versions of them, he did not see Ten's reaction.

"LUM! HELP ME!" Ten cried.

Skulker turned annoyed by this.

"Scream all you want, you little punk but your cousin can't save you now..." Skulker said.

Ten gulped.

_Can anyone save me?!_ He thought.

Skulker heard an alarm.

"Ah. Right on cue." He turned towards Ten. "Now then… time to get everything in place."

Once he went to get his weapons reader, Ten was left alone to cower.

"Lum… help me…" Ten whimpered, feeling, for the first time in his short, little life, truly helpless.

* * *

With Danny

Danny easily slid inside Skulker's base, being careful not to set off any booby traps.

_Okay… I gotta find Ten and get him out… now if I was Skulker, where would I keep a hostage? Danny thought as he soon got an idea. No way, it'll be that easy…_ Danny thought as he flew up high enough to see the entire island until he saw something that looked like a box. Squinting his eyes he could make out the familiar shape of a certain infant.

"Of course..." Danny said as he saw that Ten was in a cage in the middle of the island, for all to see.

Makes sense, since to Skulker, Ten is just bait.

And Danny is the real target.

He remained in the shadows and then saw Ten, sitting in a cage, looking so miserable right now. Danny did see that Skulker was nowhere to be seen and he frowned.

_Yeah, this so doesn't look like a trap…_ He thought sarcastically. Still… I gotta get him out, before that chrome head comes back... Danny thought as he floated closer, being careful not to step on anything.

Once close enough, he figured it was safe to say something, albeit quietly.

"I better get him out before Skulker shows his ugly face again..." Danny whispered to himself before he decided to get the little alien boys attention. Going invisible for extra precaution. "Ten... pst..." Danny, still hidden, whispered, being very careful not to get any unwanted attention.

"Huh? Who said that?" Ten asked as he looked around.

Danny made himself visible when he got close enough, inside of the closest bush, and whispered again,

"Over here..." He whispered a little louder, as he remained hidden behind one of Skulker's bushes, showing himself a little.

Ten turned around before gasping

"Wait...it's...it's you..." Ten said in disbelief, only to hear a "shushing" sound from the older boy.

"Yeah, I'm here..." Danny said, crawling out of his hiding place.

"Danny, right?"

"Yeah."

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Ten asked, not understanding this.

"What do you think?" Danny asked.

Danny looked at the cage and hissed when he tried to touch a bar with a finger. Danny then found out why Ten didn't try to force the bars open… It was electrified to keep anyone from getting in or out.

But since the top is not electrified he tried to fiddle with it, trying to power it down and release Ten.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Ten asked, a little louder.

"I'm busting you out..." Danny answered.

This shocked the baby alien, especially given how he treated him yesterday.

"You... You came all the way back here for me?" Ten asked in disbelief.

"Yeah…" Danny said matter of factly.

Ten couldn't believe this. After what he did to him yesterday, he thought for sure that Danny wouldn't have bothered helping save him.

Ten shook his head as he got closer to the bars.

"But...how'd you find this place?" The little alien boy asked, still confused.

Danny kept working as he answered

"This isn't the first time I have been here. Besides, Skulker is as subtle as a flying hammer..." He commented.

A thought occurred to him and he turned to the little oni boy.

"Speaking of which, where is Skulker?" He asked.

Ten pointed to where Skulker left.

"H-He said he was going to get some weapons to greet you with before he was alerted to one of his other traps going off at a far side of the island. He could be back any second..." Ten said in worry, looking around for the metallic ghost

"So… Skulker was getting ready for the worst traps when he sprung that basic trap of his…" Danny let out a sigh of relief as he kept working on disengaging the cage.

I should've brought Tucker… he was a lot better at this high tech stuff than he was, he can't blast it otherwise he'd hurt Ten.

"Hold on, I'll get you out in a second." Danny whispered, while Ten still looked at him in disbelief.

Ten stared and still couldn't believe this.

"Why are you helping me? I tried to burn you down yesterday..." Ten said as Danny didn't stop trying to bust him out.

"Like I said, you might act like how you do, but you're just a kid concerned about his cousin. Besides it's who I am..." Danny said as he kept going before finally getting the cage opened and Ten was freed.

This made Ten blink in disbelief.

Kneeling down Danny looked over the baby, just to make sure that Skulker didn't do anything to hurt him. Ten floated as he was still surprised Danny was making sure that he was unharmed.

"Doesn't look like he did anything." Danny remarked as he picked Ten up and was about to leave before hearing something like missiles flying towards him.

"AH!" Ten screamed at the sight of them while Danny narrowed his eyes in determination.

"I got you..." Danny shouted as he quickly held onto Ten before rolling to the side as the missiles hit and exploded.

Once the smoke cleared, both saw Skulker with one of his missile launchers, he smirked.

"I'm sorry, did I interrupt a brotherly bond?" Skulker taunted.

Ten got scared again as Danny narrowed his eyes at the hunter even more.

"This is a whole new low for you Skulker..." Danny said in disgust.

"I can sink lower if you'd like!" Skulker said.

Danny stood in front of Ten, to protect him from Skulker.

The little alien child saw this and looked in disbelief

"What are-"

"Ten, Stay here..." Danny ordered.

Ten kept staring in disbelief.

Danny then heads off to fight Skulker, knowing unless he beats him, the hunter ghost won't give up. First thing that needed to be done, was getting that weapon out of Skulker's hands.

One Ghost Ray and it was gone.

Growling at that, Skulker shouted.

"Do you know how long it took me to make that thing?!" Skulker shouted.

"Send me the bill..." Danny shot back as the two began to fight hand to hand.

The traded blow for blow until Skulker had a blade extend from his arm and tried to swipe at the halfa, only for Danny to manipulate his body to curve his torso out of reach before slugging Skulker away.

Skulker flew some feet away before he turned in the air and slid to a halt, leaving deep indents to stop himself.

He then fired some ecto-based lasers and fired at Ten. Ten stared, too afraid to move as the beams heading towards him. He closed his eyes thinking this is the end of him, when nothing came except the sound of energy hitting energy. Ten looked up and then saw Danny using his power to make an energy field around them as Danny stood in front of Ten, to protect him from Skulker's attacks.

"Wow.."

The little alien child saw this and looked in disbelief.

Danny glanced at Ten in concern.

"You okay, Ten?" Danny asked.

The little alien only nodded mutely before he went back to fight.

_Like a warrior._

"Yeah…"

Finally, it dawned on Ten what Danny was doing.

_He's...risking his life to save mine..._ Ten thought in disbelief.

He thought for sure that Danny was just some perverted moron jerk who took advantage of his cousin's trusting nature to trick her into marrying him and he would have mistreated her.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Japan for some reason

Ataru was brushing his teeth as he sneezed twice, making his toothpaste shoot out and hit the mirror.

"Oops…" He went.

In the hall, Ataru's mutter heard this and saw the mess her son made and sighed.

"We never should have had him…" She mumbled as she found herself cleaning up after him, again.

"I heard that!" Ataru went.

* * *

Back to the battle

Ten still looked up in stunned silence as he watched Danny duel with Skulker, fighting to protect him.

He's still unable to put it together. He was a brat before but Danny is going out of his way to protect him, even after everything Ten put his through.

Ten stared as Danny fought against the metallic ghost with both his fists and energy blasts. Seeing that it wasn't working, Danny tried to use his Ice powers to freeze Skulker's armor. However, his arm broke out of it.

Danny tried to use his Ghost Stinger on him. However Skulker forced it away.

Both opponents were breathing heavily, mostly Danny as Skulker was in a battle armor.

"You're not escaping this time whelp! I modified my suit to be practically indestructible now. No mere ecto-blast can dent it now! And all your powers are useless against me! You can't freeze it, You can't burn it, and you can't even break it with your strength!" Skulker yelled, as his confidence was on high.

Danny smirked at an idea.

"We'll see about that." Danny said before glancing to Ten. "Ten..." Danny whispered to the baby.

"Y-Yeah?" The little alien let out.

"Cover your ears and stay behind me..." Danny ordered

Why?" Ten asked.

"Just do it!" Danny ordered and for once, Ten didn't argue. For once, he just did as he was Danny was sure that Ten is out of the line of fire, he turned to Skulker, with an enraged look on his face. "This is for threatening to hurt a kid as young as him, no matter how bratty..." Danny stated the last part before he took a stance.

Seeing his prey taking a deep breath, Skulker's eyes widened in fear, knowing what the ghost boy was going to do.

"Oh no..." Skulker muttered in a dead tone as it was too late. Danny then released his ghostly wail and managed to hit Skulker straight on, faster than it usually is. "AAAUUUGGGHHHH!" Skulker yelled as the ghostly wail began to tear his suit and his island to pieces.

As Danny released his wail, Ten looked dumbfounded by the display of raw power. He has never seen anything like this. Not even with the advance weapons made by his people.

_He's THIS powerful?!_

Skulker kept yelling as his arm up to his elbow blew off, followed by his entire his left arm.

"Oh no…"

Once Skulker's suit was torn to shreds, Danny stopped and took a deep breath. Thankfully, now, his ghostly wail didn't drain himself as much as it used too. He is still pretty winded, but he still had enough power to get himself and Ten home.

"It's safe…" Danny said.

Ten let go of his ears and peaked from behind Danny.

"Is...he..." Ten pointed to the debris where Skulker's body laid.

"You wish… let's get out of here before he comes to..." Danny said.

They soon heard something being shot out before Skulker's metal body began to beep.

"Ten, take cover!" Danny said as he ducked, holding the baby with him.

Soon the beeping sped up before… Skulker's remains exploded, sending pieces everywhere.

Ten covered his eyes from the explosion.

Ten peeked out, wondering if it was over, thinking that since it was not that bad of an explosion it was safe to get out.

However, one of the debris ended up hitting Ten on the head, knocking him out before he could even say anything. Danny looked alarm.

"Oh man… Ten!" Danny cried as he checked the alien baby.

Thankfully, he doesn't look like he had any serious concussion, or other injuries, just knocked out.

Carefully picking the baby up, Danny held Ten better than that floursack assignment with Valerie the last time he was here.

"Come on, let's get you out of here…" Danny said as he picked up the two year old alien and flew off.

The destination was home.

* * *

At Fenton Works

Lum was floating around the lab, getting even more impatient and worried with each passing second.

It's been almost two hours since Danny had left to go rescue Ten and they are still not back yet.

"I cannot stand this! I am going in after them!" Lum shouted but Jazz blocked her.

"No, Lum. One, you don't even know where Skulker even is right now and two, if Danny needs help, he'd let us know..." Jazz said, trying to keep the oni princess from doing anything drastic, more so than usual.

"How?" Lum demanded to know.

"He has the Fenton Phones with him..." Tucker said as he gestured to the communication device.

Lum still didn't look convinced.

"What if he can't communicate with us?! What if that awful Skulker person captured him and is doing horrible things to them, even as we speak?!" Lum shouted.

Sam stood up and said in an annoyed tone to the hysteric alien princess who was a rookie here.

"Chill out will you! Just trust Danny to do what he usually does in saving people..." Sam said, before she began to egg her. "Or don't you trust Danny?" Sam asked, hoping that this lack of trust in someone like Danny would make Lum just give up on Danny.

After all, there's no real marriage without trust. Lum turned to her, looking insulted to say the least.

"Excuse me?!" Lum asked, lightning going off around her as she was getting annoyed with the goth girl's words.

Of course she trusted her darling, it's a part of being married.

However, before anyone could say or do anything, Danny came through the portal, with an unconscious Ten in his arms.

Lum gasped in relief and nearly cried tears of joy at the sight of the two of them, the lightning disappearing at the sight of them as well.

"Darling!"

"Welcome back, dude." Tucker said as he and the rest of team Phantom went to greet the returning hero.

"Are you two okay?" Jazz asked in concern.

"What happened?" Sam asked, glad to see Danny, and Ten, safe.

Before Danny got a word out Lum floated down and hugged him to her tightly.

"Darling, you did it! You saved Ten!" Lum said in joy as she was about to kiss him. That's when she saw the unconscious Ten in his arms."What happened to him?" Lum asked as she held her baby cousin in her arms.

"He got hit on the head when Skulker and I fought, but other than that, he is okay. No damage done, he has a tough skull." Danny said, reassuring Lum.

"Mmmm..." Little Ten let out as he began to come too.

Danny carefully set Ten down as everyone in the room watched to see him wake up.

Ten opened his eyes as he looked around, confused.

"W-Where am I?" Ten asked as he groaned, feeling a small headache.

Shush...it's alright Ten. You are saved. Darling saved you.."Lum said.

Just then Ten's memories came back and he soon had a stun look on his face. Danny was concerned by his silence.

"Ten..." Jazz asked, concerned

"D-D-D..." Ten was stuttering now.

"Ten, are you okay?" Danny asked, wondering if that blow on the head did more damage than he thought.

"D-D-D-D…" Ten continued, his body shaking.

Tucker, seeing the alien child for the first time, got worried too.

"What's up, little guy?" Tucker asked, wondering what's wrong with him.

"D-D-Danny...is..." Ten paused and Danny suspected that he was going to blame him for the whole thing and started whining to Lum.

He was VERY surprised to hear this come out of the little alien's mouth.

"SO COOL!" Ten yelled, with an excited look on his face, surprising Danny and the others, sans Lum.

* * *

**Updated.**

**Next chapter soon.**


	10. Chapter 10: Ten Stays

_**Ten Stays**_

Vlad arrived to Skulker's floating island

He has been trying to contact that brute all day for an assignment, and no answer.

That's when he landed.

Vlad studied the ruins of Skulker's domains.

"What in Pariah's name did all this?" Vlad said as he looked to the ruins.

That's when he heard it. It sounded like yelling, but it was of a low volume and higher pitched. He saw to his feet.

Skulker growled angrily, but due to being without his suit, it sounded funny instead of threatening.

"It was the whelp, but I will get him yet, him and every last one of those aliens of his..." Skulker said.

That got Vlad's attention.

The evil halfa raised a brow as he turned to the little blob of a hunter.

"What was this I hear about aliens?" Vlad asked with interest.

* * *

Meanwhile

D-D-Danny...is..." Ten paused and Danny suspected that he was going to blame him for the whole thing and started whining to Lum.

He was VERY surprised to hear this come out of the little alien's mouth.

"SO COOL!" Ten yelled, with an excited look on his face, surprising Danny and the others, sans Lum.

"Huh?" Danny said as he saw Ten wiggle out of Lum's arm and soon went at him, now clinging to him.

Everyone was shocked to see this, especially Lum. She knew how Ten did not let any male outside of his family touch him without giving them a fire breath.

Danny just needed clarification.

"Did… you just- I mean… when did-"

"You _saved_ me! You actually, really, saved me!" Ten said in excitement.

"Well… it's what I do." Danny said, smiling sheepishly at the baby.

"It's what he's been doing since he first got his ghost powers..." Tucker then added.

Sam ribbed him for not shutting up.

"You should have seen him, Lum! All his powers and moves! That metal jerk-face whats-his-name never knew what hit him! He totally wasted that creep!" Ten said, sounding like a kid talking about his favorite superhero, even imitating some moves.

Lum smiled upon hearing that

"Naturally. He is my darling of course..." Lum said proudly.

Sam narrowed her eyes at Lum, but decided to let it go, this one time, since Ten was brought back safe. Even if he is a spoiled brat, he didn't deserve to be in danger.

Danny, however, looked a bit annoyed.

Jazz looked at her little brother

"Looks like you got a new fan, little brother..."Jazz said in a teasing tone as Danny rolled his eyes.

"It is a nice change compared to what's been happening lately..." Danny muttered.

_But not that nice…_ He thought.

Ten heard that and then he remembered all the mean things that he said and did to Danny as he got out of the teenager's arms and stood on the floor.

"Umm… Danny?" Ten said in an awkward sounding voice.

"Yeah?" Danny asked, looking down at eye level with him.

"I'm going to be straight with you all here. At first, I only came to stay here because I was worried about Lum. I didn't think she could be happy with a guy like you, so I wanted to get you out of her life. I thought that for a person like you, Lum was pearls cast before a swine..." Ten confessed and Danny raised a brow.

Sam raised a brow as well, though had to silently admit that the baby was more mature than her cousin was, well… when it comes to want to make sure someone they care about is safe.

"You didn't say that before." Danny said, knowing of all the stuff the baby said to him. None of them were kind, but he didn't say that.

"I was thinking it." Ten admitted, looking down ashamed of himself.

Jazz, Tucker, and Sam scowled at that.

Lum watched, feeling proud of her cousin for his rare moment of maturity.

"What changed this outlook on me?" Danny then asked.

Ten looked up at the teenager and sighed.

"I was completely powerless before that metal creep and how you fought to save me showed me how much like a warrior you really are..." Ten said respectfully. "I was wrong about you, Danny. I take back all the mean stuff I said about ya... especially all the mean stuff I thought about ya." Ten said to the ghostly boy, bowing as he does, as per custom of his people.

Danny smiled sheepishly. Rubbing the top of Ten's head, made to avoid the horn.

"Eh, no harm done..." Danny said.

Ten turned to his cousin.

"Lum, does he do these cool things all the time?"

Lum nodded.

"That's right. He goes out of his way to fight for those who cannot defend themselves..."Lum said.

Ten looked even more awestruck

"SO COOL!" Ten exclaimed happily.

The others smiled at how Ten was giving Danny the recognition he deserved for being a hero and not a threat like how people saw him when he first started out. Seeing this made Sam smile a bit

Lum smiled, happy to see that her cousin now saw Danny for who he truly is.

A hero.

"So what do you think of my darling now, Ten?" The alien princess asked her favorite little cousin.

"I'll be honest Lum. At first, I thought he was just some perverted jerk who tricked you, but I was wrong. You made a good pick in a husband here, you picked a superhero." Ten said in excitement.

Danny heard this and frowned.'And we are back to the OTHER problem at hand here... Danny thought as Lum and Ten kept talking happily about him.

"I told you that darling was wonderful Ten, you just had to get to know him first." Lum said with a bright smile and Danny groaned.

Sighing Danny said, holding onto the baby, careful to not hurt him.

"Ten, can I talk to you… alone?" He asked in a careful tone.

Ten nodded

"Sure thing!"

Danny soon took Ten upstairs, Lum was about to follow them but Sam blocked her.

"He said _alone..._" Sam said sternly.

Lum narrowed her eyes at that.

Jealous shrew… The alien thought.

* * *

With Danny and Ten

And the two walked to talk by themselves as Danny turned to look at the small alien child.

"So, what did you want to talk about Danny?" Ten said, being more nicer than he was yesterday.

"Ten, I think you should know the truth..." Danny said.

Ten raised a brow.

"The truth? What truth?" The alien toddler asked.

"The truth of the matter is, my 'engagement' to your cousin was a misunderstanding..." Danny confessed.

"What do you mean?" Ten asked, not liking what he is hearing.

"This is what really happened, I was coming back on patrol and was talking to myself, not believing how I was able to survive that game of tag with Lum when I remembered some… unimportant stuff that my dad said. She misunderstood and she then decided that we were engaged..." Danny said. "I didn't even know she was still on this planet when I said that..."Danny said to the little alien boy.

Ten was surprised to hear this, wondering what it was he said that made Lum think Danny was proposing to her. He lowered to the ground in the air as he thought.

"I see…"

Seeing this, Danny continued to explain things to him.

"Anyway, what she seems to not get is that earth isn't a safe place for you two, especially since both the Ghost Zone and the people of this world would try to hurt you if they know you're still on this planet, even though I won..." Danny said.

"Why?" Ten asked.

Squatting down Danny was now eye level with him.

"Do you think you can convince Lum to go back to your home planet before someone like… I don't know an Alien version or the 'Guys in White' come and try to do something horrible to you?" Danny asked.

"The who?" Ten asked.

"Bad guys who hunt people who are not human, like me and you..." Danny said.

"I see…"

Before Ten could process everything Danny said, Lum came and hugging Danny tightly, exclaiming between kisses.

"Darling you are so noble! Thank you for saving Ten!..."Lum said and Danny became intangible to escape her.

"No… problem…" Danny groaned, before he saw his blue breath and knew what that meant and actually smiled in relief. "Finally… a ghost."

Soon, from the portal and phasing upstairs, came a ghost like eel as it snarled.

Moving Lum to the side, Danny knew what he had to do.

"I'm going Ghost!" He cried out and transformed, as he usually does when he gave his battle cry.

Ten watched amazement at this, it was really like watching a hero at work. When he was done he flew at the eel to fight it. Compared to Skulker, this ghost isn't as threatening. After a few powerful hits, the eel went down and Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos as it began to struggle as it was being pulled in.

"This Earth sure is an exciting place, after all." Ten commented after seeing Danny capture that ghost eel.

"I told you that it's lovely..." Lum said, staring lovingly at Danny's bravery. As well as seeing her favorite form of Danny.

* * *

It was done.

Danny changed forms and deposited the captured ghost back into the Ghost Zone for it to swim away.

"Little guy you'd be amazed how great earth can be when you get to know it..." Tucker added.

"Tucker!" The other three humans shouted.

"What?" Tucker asked clueless.

"That's settles it, I am staying." Ten said.

"What?!" Danny, and his group yelped in horror.

"Well, you are a good guy Danny... but I gotta stay and help protect my cousin, just in case that metal creep tries something, again." Ten said, adamant in his decision.

"B-B-But…" Danny began, trying to think of another reason.

And, I actually think I wanna see her marry you... Ten thought to himself, nodding to himself.

Ten may be a kid, but he knew that he liked Danny, he's a superhero, he is strong and he actually saved his life. That outweighs Rei by a long shot. Sure, Rei is a good looking oni and a warrior, the ideal male for any Oni woman. However, he is also a gluttonous pretty boy who cares more about food than anything else.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Space

A dark green haired oni in a tiger skin jumpsuit sneezed, the effect of it made him change forms briefly before he looked up at the night sky of his home world and said only one word

"Lum."

* * *

Back on Earth

Danny and the others were still looking at disbelief from Ten's announcement and Lum just looked happy.

"We'd be happy to have you stay here, Ten..." Lum said.

Danny's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" He yelled.

His sister also looked equally disproving.

"What about Ten's parents? Don't you think they'll be worried that their son is on another planet..." Jazz asked.

"Yeah, my sister's right. Don't you need to go home so your parents don't get worried?" Danny asked, hoping for Ten to go home and hopefully take his cousin with him.

"My mom and dad are always working. My mom is putting out fires all over our planet and my dad is always going from planet to planet to represent my uncle in negotiation with our allies. I am usually just home with my robot nanny..." Ten explained.

"Well...what about his education? I mean...he has to be receiving some kind?" Danny said.

He might not know a lot about aliens, but Ten is obviously more educated than the average baby not to be receiving some form of education.

"Oh, I receive my education from transmission via our technology..." Ten said.

"Ten can study from anywhere in the universe, besides, he won't officially be in a real school until he is five..." Lum said.

"Oh come on!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam hated this, she knew with Ten helping Lum, Danny will get treated even worse between the electric shocks and the attempts at sleeping with him done by the princess, with the baby's help, Lum's obviously going to take Danny away from her.

"But Ten, what about what I told you earlier?" Danny whispered but the little alien still looked starstruck.

"You are strong Danny, much stronger than any other warrior I have seen and I know that you will be able to protect Lum..."Ten said with admiration.

Ten looked up at his favorite cousin and his hero, stars in his eyes as he knew he must help get them together. Knowing that they would be good together. Besides, he knew that if Lum had to marry an earthling, she could have picked much worse compared to Danny.

Heck, if the random selection for Lum's competitor had been another man that Lum decided to marry, who'd turn out to be the worst possible guy a girl could ever wind up married to.

* * *

Meanwhile

In Japan

While Ataru was asleep he sneezed loudly, thrice, before he went back to dream his kind of dreams.

"Hehehehe… Shinobu… Sakura..." The perverted boy drooled out as he continued his sleep.

* * *

Back with Ten

Ten suddenly felt a cold shudder go through his body.

He couldn't help but feel that somewhere in the universe, there IS a guy that is like that, and it's his job to protect Lum from creeps like that.

Besides, I'd much rather she'd be married to Danny than some idiotic, perverted scumbag who'd probably never amount to anything, would treat her horribly and probably tried to cheat on her too.

Compared to a guy like that, Danny is practically the ideal husband.

"With my help I'm sure that you two will definitely begin to understand and love each other." Ten added.

Danny's jaw dropped, while Lum hugged Ten.

"Really? Thank you Ten!" Lum said happily since to her, her favorite cousin was getting along with her darling.

He giggled as Lum hugged him.

The humans knew what was going to happen before each turned to Danny, their expression speaking for themselves. Tucker's apologetic, Jazz's worry, and Sam's jealous anger.

Danny tried to speak

"Hold on! What about everythi-ahh!"

Lum hugged Danny tightly.

"Isn't Ten the greatest, Darling?"

"Yup, I'm a good boy." Ten said happily, smiling widely and Danny groaned in dismay

"Do you think you can teach me how to do that neat scream thing you did earlier?" Ten asked, in a fanboy kind of way as Lum kept trying to hug him to pieces.

Danny deeply hated what was happening right now.

"I think I liked it better when he tried to barbecue me...'Danny grumbled as the realization dawned on him.

He now had TWO aliens who won't leave him alone to deal with now.

_Why couldn't we have been invaded by something less… obnoxious?!_

* * *

In Vlad's mansion, the mayor was watching the events unfold via one of his robot insects.

He saw the look of misery on Danny's face and it brought a smile to his face.

"I can use this…" He said.


End file.
